L'enfer pour le One piece
by Abiss672
Summary: "vous pensiez que tout etait terminé. La grotte n'était qu'une étape. Vous l'avez raté. Le desert d'Alabsta n'était qu'un test. Tout commence maintenant. Ils vous suivront jusqu'à la fin." Fanfic en trois partie. Couple : lawXKidd
1. Prologue

_L'enfer pour le One Piece._

Prologue : 

Vous avez demandé à ce que je vous guide au fond de cette grotte.

_« Kidd, y a un truc au dessus de nous …. »_

C'est mon boulot, alors je vous guiderai.

_« Bordel ….. COURREZ ! »_

Cependant, i règles à respecter.

_« Y EN A DES MILLIERS ! »_

Règle n°1 : Rester toujours grouper et toujours me suivre.

_« Oï, Ace t'es où ? T'as entendu ça ? On dirait que y un truc à côté. Ace …. ACE ! »_

Règle n° 2 : Ne pas jouer aux héros, qu'importe la situation.

_BOOM « Shanks ! On est bloqué ! »_

Règle n°3 : Ne jamais regarder le plafond. JAMAIS.

_« On va tous mourir …. »_

Vous voulez que je vous accompagne au fond de cette grotte. Je le ferai. C'est mon boulot. Vous pensez que le One piece se trouve au fond. Peut-être. Mais je peux vous dire une chose. Vous ne le saurez jamais. Vous n'arriverez jamais au fond. Cette grotte est entièrement constituée de granit Marin. Il y a des choses dans cette grotte, des choses que nul ne peut imaginer. Vous mourrez tous un par un.

Couples : Kidd X Law.

Personnages présents : Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd, Shanks le roux, Portgas D Ace, Monkey D Luffy, Marco le phoénix.

Genre : Angst, Drama, horror, un peux de romance, suspense.

Rated : M

Note : une fic que j'ai voulue faire après avoir vue plusieurs films d'horreur. J'espère que vous aimerez. Prochain chapitre posté dans moins d'une semaine. (dans 3-4 jours vue que les chapitres seront assez longs). Review ? pour me dire si vous aimez déjà ce Prologue sinon ce n'est pas la peine de faire la fic.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Jour 1

_Chapitre 1 : Jour 1_

_POV LAW_

_ 3 règles à suivre si vous voulez survivre. Règle n°1 : Rester toujours grouper et toujours me suivre. Règle n° 2 : Ne pas jouer aux héros, qu'importe la situation. Règle n°3 : Ne jamais regarder le plafond. JAMAIS. Aussi, comme vous avez pût le constater, il y a de nombreux nuages gris. Il va surement pleuvoir. Dans ce cas, de l'eau s'infiltrera dans la grotte. Il n'y en aura pas beaucoup, du moins pas assez pour vous tuer. Mais si vous voyez de l'eau, ne mettez JAMAIS le pied dedans. Expliqua la guide.

_ Pourquoi ? Nos fruits du démon sont stoppés par le granit marin non ? Et la grotte est entièrement constitués de granit marin … Demanda Luffy.

_ Il y des choses qu'il voudrait mieux que tu ne sache pas, petit. Expliqua la guide en enfilant sa combinaison blanche qu'elle nous avait obligés à porter.

Il y eu un long silence. La guide, Lucy, semblait extrêmement sérieuse quand elle parlait des trucs qu'il y avait dans cette grotte mais je pense que c'est du n'importe quoi juste pour nous faire peur.

[…]

_ Faîtes gaffe sa glisse. Si le One piece se trouve réellement au fond de cette grotte, gold roger est un vrai fou. Et il nous faudra 3 jours de marche aller-retour.

_ Roo putain, il aurait pas put le mettre autre par son one piece ? Grogna kidd.

[…]

_ 'Tain on y voit rien !

_ Quoi t'as peur du noir Trafalgar ?

_ Ta gueule Kidd.

_ Oo ! D'où tu me donne des ordres toi ?

_ Depuis que ...

_ VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ! Hurla Ace.

_ C'est lui qu'à commencer.

_ Rien à foutre de qui à commencer vous…

_ SHANKS J'AI FAIM !

_ Luffy reste tranquille, pense plus à la viande.

_ Mais j'ai faim.

_ Kidd, bordel regarde où tu marches !

_ C'est pas de ma faute si j'y vois rien dans le noir et que t'es aussi musclé qu'un vers.

_ tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vers?

_ Non il me dit quoi ?

_ FERMER LA ! SA VA PAS DE GUEULLER COMME CA DANS UN ENDROIT PAREIL ! A CAUSE DE VOS CONNERIES, ILS NOUS ONT SUREMENT DEJA REPERES ! Hurla Lucy.

Plus personne n'osait parler. Elle a de l'autorité quand même. Seul Marco continuait de marcher en silence. Il n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Il semble se méfier d'un truc et Shanks aussi ….

_ Bon si vous avez finit de vous engeuler comme des gamins, prenez ces lampes, mettez la sur vous, allumer la, et taisez-vous. Ordonna Lucy.

Nous prîmes tous une lampe. Bien sur Luffy commença à jouer avec.

_ N'oubliez jamais, ne regardez jamais le plafond.

Evidement Kidd releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait au dessus et fût très vite stoppé par Lucy qui lui mit un énorme poing sur le crâne.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai dit !

_ Aïe … putain qu'elle folle cette fille. Chuchota Kidd.

_ Vous entendez ça ? Demanda Ace.

_ Non quoi ? Demanda Luffy.

_... Il pleut. Chuchota Lucy. N'oubliez pas, il ne faut jamais s'approcher de l'eau.

[…]

_ On va devoir passer dans ce petit tunnel. Expliqua Lucy en faisant des nœuds à une corde qui la relier à l'extérieur au cas où.

_ Mais ya même pas de place pour une personne ! Se plaignit Kidd.

_ T'es trop gros Kidd.

_ Ta guelle Trafalgar !

_ Vous la fermez, montez dans ce tunnel un par un et ramper. TOUT DE SUITE !

Marco rentra le premier suivit d'Ace, de Luffy ensuite de Shanks, de moi et de Kidd. Si ce bourrin (Kidd) tombe, il nous emporte tous ….

_ Aaa ! C'est dégeu, c'est quoi ce truc contre le mur ?On dirait de la bave ! Cria Luffy.

_ Touche pas à ça ! Et je vous préviens, une fois que l'on sera sortit de ce tunnel, il ne faudra plus faire un bruit, vous m'avez bien compris ? Demanda la guide en tête de file.

_ Oui …

[…]

_ Putain mais il est super long ce tunnel.

_ C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que c'est en descente ? Demanda Shanks.

Luffy commença à toucher le mur où se trouvait la « bave ». Il traça des ronds dedans sentant quelque chose de pointus dessous. Il décida de s'arrêter malgré les plaintes de Kidd et de tirer sur ce qui se trouvait sous son doigt.

Tout devint noir. Nos lampes explosèrent d'un coup

_ Bordel Luffy qu'est ce que t'as fait ! Demanda Ace.

_ Ba rien j'ai juste tiré sur un truc…

_ Vous sentez ? Demanda Marco.

_ De quoi ? Demanda Shanks apparemment mort de rire après ce qu'avais fait Luffy.

_ ça ! répondit Marco en plaçant son oreille sur le sol du tunnel.

_ Sa bouge … Chuchotai-je.

_ Bordel … COURREZ ! Hurla Lucy.

La terre commença à trembler. Aussitôt Marco rampa le plus vite possible vers la sortie du tunnel. La terre se fissurait sous nos pieds. On était pris dans un piège, comme des rats. La guide nous hurla de coupez la corde qui nous relier les un aux autres. Si quelqu'un tombait, il emportait tout le monde avec lui, et là, nous étions tous mort. Et apparemment tout le monde avait compris. Chacun pris un couteau et essaya de couper la corde qui se trouvait devant lui.

Plus personne ne bouger. On pouvait entendre la terre tremblait sous nos pieds. Tout le monde essayé de sauver la vie de l'autre en coupant la corde. Et c'est LA que tout à commencé. La terre tremblait de plus en fort. On ne pouvait plus couper nos cordes et encore moins essayer de sortir. Puis d'un coup, il n'y eut plus rien. Un grand silence. Tout le monde se regardait en silence avec un regard du genre « c'est fini ? ». Je me retournai vers Kidd, les yeux remplis de terreur mais à ce moment là, je m'en fouttai des blagues pourries qu'il pouvait balancer. Il était comme moi. Pétrifié. Plus personne n'osait bouger. Si on faisait un truc de travers, les pierres nous tomberaient dessus et on finirait mort écrabouillé en moins de 5 secondes. Sa aussi, tout le monde l'avait compris. Tout le monde se regardait. On avait tous peur. C'était un truc de malade. Si un jour on m'avait dit : « Tu verras un empereur mort de peur à côté de toi et totalement impuissant avec deux des fils de Barbe blanche. » je ne l'aurai pas cru. Et pourtant c'était sa. On était totalement impuissant. Pas de fruit du démon. Pas de Haki. Pas de sabre. Pas de fusil. Rien. Si, des petits couteaux de poche à peine bon pour couper des cordes. Je sentais le souffle irrégulier de Kidd sur mon épaule. Il tremblait. Il essaya de me parler en faisant le moins de bruit et de mouvement possible. Dès que je compris ce qu'il m'avait dit, j'écarquillai les yeux et senti mon cœur s'arrêter.

_ Law …..

…

_ Y'a un truc sous moi.

Le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit était : Merde.

Aussitôt qu'il m'eut dit sa, Il le dit un peux plus fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre. Moi, j'étais mort de peur. Le tremblement de terre avait fait tomber de nombreuses pierres. On était coincés dans ce tunnel avec aucune entré d'air pour 7 personnes et de la nourriture pour 3 jours à peine.

_ Y a un truc sous moi … Dit Kidd, les yeux fermés.

Je pense que maintenant, ont étaient tous claustrophobe.

Kidd ouvra les yeux. Son front était plein de transpiration. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Jamais je ne l'avais vue dans un tel état de panique.

_ Et sa se rapproche. Finit-il.

Je vis Marco lancés un coup d'œil rapide vers Lucy. Elle semblait aussi terrorisée que nous mais avait l'air bizarre. Comme si elle savait que sa allait arriver.

Boom.

Un petit son se fit entendre sous Kidd. Comme si quelque chose essayer de remonter à la surface. On avait tous compris ce qui se passait. Shanks bougea le plus doucement possible et tendit sa main à Kidd.

_ Quand je te le dit, tu attrapes ma main et tu la sers fort compris ? Ordonna Shanks.

_ oué …. Chuchota Kidd

_ Marco faudra que tu m'aides.

Marco se déplaça le plus lentement possible. Il se mit juste derrière Shanks, près à le tirer au cas où. On entendait le bruit se rapprochait. Je regardai Luffy, Il était à la limite de pleurer. Comme tout le monde ici. On n'arrivait vraiment pas à garder notre sang froid.

Au bout de quelques secondes, on vit le sol bougeait là où se trouvait Kidd.

_ MAINTENANT ! Hurla Lucy.

Aussitôt, Kidd attrapa la main de Shanks. Ce dernier le poussa le plus fort possible vers lui aidé par Marco.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de place. A peine 30 cm de largeur pour moins d'un mètre de hauteur.

Kidd fût projeté sur le corps de Shanks. On ne pût voir ce qui sorti de la terre à la place de Kidd. Le sol s'effondra sous nous. Nous tombâmes tous sauf Lucy. Nous avions fait une chute de quelques mètres, rien de très dangereux pour des pirates entraînés à subir pire chute. Nous étions arrivés dans une autre pièce, sous le tunnel. On pouvait surement voir le tunnel si on regarder en l'air, mais tout le monde se rappela de la 3eme règle. Et vue où on en était arrivé, personne n'osa regarder en l'air.

_ Hé, elle est où la guide ? Demanda Ace en tournant la tête dans tout les sens.

_ Je ne sais pas, elle doit être restée en haut …. Dans le tunnel. Pensa Kidd.

_ Avec Le truc qui est sortis de terre ? Putain ….

_ Attend …. Si le truc est arrivé par en bas, sa veut dire qu'il venait d'ici… Expliqua Le roux.

Le roux une grande respiration. Il leva les yeux et regarda le plafond.

_ Que personne ne regarde en l'air. Ordonna Shanks.

Luffy déglutit. Il essaya de regarder en l'air mais Ace lui mit un coup de poing.

_ Luffy …. Ne regarde pas. Chuchota Ace à son frère.

Je suis sur qu'il savait que si Luffy regardait en l'air et qu'il voyait ce qu'il y avait, il aurait peur. Très peur. Comme tout homme censé.

_ faut qu'on continue avant qu'une de ses bestioles revienne. Expliqua Marco, l'air pensif.

_ On fait quoi ? On cherche le One piece ou on essaie de trouver une sortie ? Avec les réserves qu'on a, si on fait gaffe, on peut tenir 4 jours. Dit Ace en fouillant dans les sacs.

_ On se casse. Dis-je.

_ Hors de question. On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour partir la queue entre les jambes au bout de quelques minutes. Cria Kidd apparemment énervé par ma réponse.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui as failli te faire bouffer par un de ses monstres ? A quoi il te servira le One piece une fois mort bouffé par ses trucs ? On n'a aucun moyen de se battre. On ne peut pas utiliser de fruit du démon. On ne voit rien. On ne peut pas utiliser le Haki non plus sinon tout explose. Alors dis-moi, on fait quoi ? C'est comme un garde manger ce truc et désolé de te le dire mais les trucs à bouffer là, c'est nous. Hurlai-je à la face de Kidd.

_ Law à raison, Kidd. Sa ne sert à rien de chercher le One piece ici. Il ne nous servira à rien une fois mort. Et je doute que Gold Roger l'ai planqué dans un endroit pareil. Il y aurai laissé sa peau. Or, il est mort de maladie donc …

_ Shanks à raison. Faut trouver la sortie le plus vite possible. Fit Ace.

_ Et comment on fait ? On a plus de guide et je ne sais pas si tu as regardé autour de toi mais on est dans une pièce fermé. Ya pas de porte. Demanda Kidd.

_ On … Commença Marco avant de se faire interrompre par un grondement.

_ Attend, écoute Marco. Ordonna Ace en plaçant la main sur la bouche de Marco pour le faire taire.

_ Vous entendez ? Demanda Ace.

_ Oui … Chuchota Kidd.

_ Sa recommence. Chuchotai-je.

Un autre tremblement de terre se fit sentir.

_ RESTER EN GROUPE AVEC QUELQU'UN ! Hurla Marco.

Le sol tremblait. Tout le monde était à terre. Une porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent. Plus rien ne bougeait. Plus personne ne bougeait.

_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Ace à Marco.

_ Ace …. Chuchota Marco.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Marco sa va ? Demanda Ace paniqué.

On était tous allonger au sol. Personne ne semblait pouvoir se relever. Nous étions comme … Collé au sol. La porte était toujours ouverte. Ace était allongé juste devant Marco. Ce dernier avait un air grave. Marco avait les yeux fermés. Il semblait souffrir. Il ouvra les yeux d'un coup. J'aurai pus parier que la seule chose que l'on pouvait voir dans son regard était de la peur.

_ Ace ….

…

_ y a un truc qui me tient la jambe. Chuchota Marco.

Plus personne ne respira. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Tout le monde regarda Marco. Quelques secondes plus tard, un léger bruit se fît entendre.

Marco disparu d'un coup. Il se faisait tiré par la chose qui lui tenait la jambe.

_ MARCO ! hurla Ace

Marco disparus par la porte qui se referma juste après. Il avait était projeter derrière la porte à une vitesse hallucinante.

_ Marco ! Cria Shanks. Tu vas bien ?

Personne ne répondit.

_ il faut qu'on parte le plus vite possible. Ordonna Shanks, en essayant de se relever.

Au bout de 30 mn, la pression se relâcha d'un coup et tout le monde pût se relever. Deux nouvelles portes s'ouvrèrent ainsi que celle où Marco avait était emmenés.

_ faut que l'on fasse des groupes. Proposa Kidd.

_ T'as raison. Deux portes peuvent mener à la sortis. L'autre mène là où a était emmenés Marco. Je vais chercher Marco et vous vous faîtes des groupes et vous prenez les deux autres portes. Dit Ace en se dirigeant vers la porte de Marco.

_ C'est du suicide Ace ! Tu peux pas y aller seul ! Cria Luffy.

_ C'est mon frère aussi, Luffy, je ne peux pas le laisser. Chuchota Ace avant de disparaitre derrière la porte qui se referma automatiquement derrière lui.

_ 'Tain, j'ai l'impression que l'on joue avec nous …. Braya Kidd.

_ Bon on va faire comme à dit Ace, on fait des groupes de deux. Luffy on va ensemble. Ordonna de nouveaux Shanks.

_ Et pourquoi vous vous pouvez choisir votre groupe ? demanda Kidd légèrement énervé de devoir faire groupe avec moi.

_ Parce que je connais Luffy depuis qu'il est tout petit. Parce que je l'ai sauvé de la noyade au prix de mon bras. Parce que je lui ai donné mon trésor le plus chère à mes yeux et que si tu continues à m'énervé comme ça je te défonce une fois sortit d'ici. Expliqua Shanks, son regard noir tourner vers Kidd.

Kidd ne trouva rien à redire.

[…]

_ Putain sa fait des heures que l'on a passé cette foutue porte et j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Je n'aime pas sa. Grogna Kid les mains dans les poches.

_ ….

Je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre.

_ Et puis ya un truc de bizarre. T'as remarqué ?

_Tu parles de tes cheveux ?

_ NON ! Je parle des tremblements de terre. A chaque fois qu'il va se passer un truc louche, y a un tremblement de terre ….

_ Oui …. Deux tremblements de terre et deux personnes en moins …

_ Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué aussi mais ya de la lumière bizarre. Comme celle qu'on a quand il y a des fenêtres. Pourtant autour de nous, y a que des murs. Pensa à voix haute Kidd.

_ oué ben estime toi heureux de voir quelque chose au moins.

Nous parlions comme sa pendant des heures. Au bout de deux heures, un nouveau tremblement de terre se fît sentir. La lumière bizarre disparus aussitôt.

_ Merde, Law faut pas bouger.

…

_ Law, t'es là ? tu m'entends ?

_ O putain …

J'étais figé.

_ Law qu'est ce qui se passe ? Putain on n'y voit rien. Cria Kidd.

_ Kidd …

_ quoi ?

Kidd bougeait dans tout les sens pour essayer de me trouver.

_ Je sens son souffle.

On n'y voyait rien mais je savais que Kidd était resté figé. Il avait enfin trouvé mon bras.

Le souffle que je sentais sur moi se rapprocha. Je fermai les yeux. Je pouvais sentir les mouvements qu'il faisait. Il était proche. Tout proche. Kidd resserra son emprise sur mon bras. On ne voyait absolument rien.

_ Law, quand je te le dit, tu te laisse faire et après tu coures comme un taré.

Me chuchota Kidd.

Je mis ma main sur le bras de Kidd pour lui montrez que j'avais compris. Je ne pouvais pas parler. La chose était entre mes jambes. Elle était accrochée à ma jambe gauche.

Je savais que Kidd voulait me pousser contre lui, ainsi la chose serait surprise et relâcherai peut être la prise sur mes jambes. Un plan un peux foireux mais le seul que nous avions. Il fallait attendre qu'elle change de place sur mon corps. Si nous étions partis alors qu'elle était sur ma jambe elle aurai très bien put s'accrocher.

_ Ne bouge pas. M'ordonna Kidd.

_ Le touche pas, attend que ce truc remonte.

_ T'es con, je ne vais pas laisser ce truc sur toi. Maintenant ta gueule et ne bouge plus.

Kidd mis ses mains sur mon torse. Il chercha à tâtons ma ceinture ou le début de mon jean. Il plia légèrement ses genoux pour être à la hauteur de mon pantalon. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de bruit. La chose sur ma jambe referma son emprise quand elle sentit Kidd se baisser.

Il chercha ma jambe gauche à tâtons toujours mettant parfois sa main où il ne fallait pas. Mais bon, on était dans le noir donc je comprenais qu'il ne trouve pas ma jambe. Une fois qu'il l'eu trouvé, il descendit légèrement sa main jusqu'à mon genoux tout en accrochant mon jeans pour être sur de bien suivre la forme de mes jambes. J'avais chaud. Très chaud. J'avais un alien ou je n'sais quoi sur ma jambe, et un Kidd qui me touchait de partout et parfois à l'endroit … sensible.

_ à 3 j'y vais. Dès que tu sens plus le truc sur ta jambe, tu coures le plus vite possible ok ? Demanda Kidd.

_ Ok … Chuchotai-je.

_ 1…

Je m'accrochai au manteau de Kidd, si il se louper, la chose à ma jambe pourrait très mal le prendre. Alors adieux Kidd et ma jambe.

_ 2 ….

Je serrai encore plus fort le manteau de Kidd.

_ … 3 !

Kidd prit la chose accroché à ma jambe à l'enleva d'un coup sec, la faisant valser contre le mur. Un cri strident s'en suivit.

_ Cour ! Cria Kidd

Je fis comme il m'avait fit. Je détester recevoir des ordres mais vue la situation dans laquelle nous étions, les nerfs de tout le monde était mis à rude épreuve. Nous étions tout le temps dans le noir. On voyait nos compagnons disparaître les uns après les autres. La chose qui s'était accroché à moi avait légèrement abimé la combinaison que nous avait ordonné de mettre Lucy. Maintenant nous courrions comme des tarés pour essayer de trouver un endroit sur pour se planquer. On entendait l'alien gueuller comme un malade et de lourd bruit de pas se rapprocher de nous. Oui, maintenant j'en étais sur, le truc qui c'était accroché à moi était bien un alien. Il ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais vu auparavant, du moins, ce que j'avais put sentir de son corps.

Nous courrions encore et encore pour essayer d'échapper à l'alien. Quand nous arrivâmes devant une trappe. Kidd ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. Je pris ce dernier par le col et l'entraina avec moi dans la pièce sous la trappe. Il commença à gueuler ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Je m'assis sur lui comme je pouvais pour le forcer à s'allonger et mis sa main sur sa bouche. La chose qui nous suivait ne sembla pas avoir compris notre manège. J'étais allongé sur Kidd, ma main sur sa bouche. Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant le plus possible pour essayer d'entendre les bruits de pas que faisait l'alien.

Plus rien. Il n'y avait plus de bruit.

La pièce où nous étions arrivés était une salle avec des machines. Dans ces machines semblait ce trouvé de l'eau. Il y avait une porte aussi.

Je fis signe à Kidd de se taire et enleva ma main de sa bouche. Je lui expliquai en chuchotant ce que je voulais faire. Il m'aida à pousser les machines et à les mettre contre la porte. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir de la pièce. Nous étions en sécurité.

[…]

_Shanks Et Luffy :_

BOOM

_ Shanks! On est bloqué ! Hurla Luffy.

_ C'est pas grave Luffy. De toute façon il est tard, faut qu'on essaie de dormir, sa sert à rien de continuer à marcher. On trouvera une solution demain.

Luffy s'approcha de Shanks et se mit dans ses bras, comme un bébé. Les deux commencèrent à s'endormirent.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

_ qu'est ce qui se passe Shanks ? Demanda Luffy paniqué.

_ Un tremblement de terre Luffy ….

Les deux pirates restèrent ensemble l'un contre l'autre. Luffy dans les bras de Shanks qui était assis par terre.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_ Ace !

_ Shanks qu'est ce qui se passe ? ACE ! Cria Luffy.

Shanks desserra son emprise sur Luffy.

Après quelques minutes à taper sur la pierre qui leur bouchait le chemin, Luffy se retourna en pleurant, ne cessant de répéter le prénom de son frère.

_ Shanks? shanks t'es où ? Sh ….

….

_ SHANKS!

.

.

.

.

Voila, 1er chapitre finit. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas. Si vous avez aimez ou détester etc … Merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews sa fait SUPER plaisir


	3. Chapitre 2 : Jour 2

**Chapitre 2 : Jour 2**

_Vous devrez vous débrouillez sans moi maintenant._

**« Sa recommence »**

_Je suis désolé._

**« Luffy, faut que tu partes »**

_Mais je vous avez prévenus._

**« J'y arriverai pas, je veux pas partir sans toi ! »**

_N'ayez jamais peur …_

**« ACE ! »**

_Ils sentent la peur. _

**« Il nous a retrouvé ! »**

_Si vous avez peur,_

**« Il est juste en dessous »**

_Il le sentira,_

**« Y en a des milliers ! »**

_Et jouera avec vous._

**« Kidd… »**

_Jusqu'à la fin._

JOUR 2 : 

Ace et Marco : 3h52

_ Marco, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme déambulait dans les couloirs sombres, cherchant le phœnix du regard.

_T'es où ?

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans le noir, ace arriva près d'une rivière. Il s'agenouilla près de l'eau et porta le liquide à ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes, l'eau se mit à trembler.

_ Un tremblement de terre … sa recommence.

…

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

[…]

Shanks et Luffy : 3h52

_ Shanks ? Tu m'entends ? OUVRE LES YEUX !

Le garçon au chapeau de paille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ne cessant d'appuyer sur la poitrine de l'empereur. L'empereur en question avait une énorme blessure au ventre.

_ Shanks ? SHANKS ! Répond moi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul ici.

_ Luffy, faut que tu partes. Tu ne dois pas rester là. Chuchota l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

_ J'y arriverai pas, je veux pas partir sans toi.

_ Luffy, je sens plus mes jambes. Sa sert à rien de rester avec moi. Je pense savoir commet sortir d'ici.

_ Mais Shanks …

_ Il y a plusieurs couloirs, mais il y a une pièce principale où, je pense, se trouve toutes les choses qui nous attaquent depuis le début. Elle doit se trouver juste au dessus de nous. Tu te rappelles du mur bizarre que l'on a passé tout à l'heure. Escalade le et je suis sur qu'il te mènera à la sortie.

_ Pas sans toi Shanks, je peux te porter.

Le mur se mit à trembler, un nouveau tremblement de terre se fit sentir.

_ LUFFY COUR! Hurla Shanks.

[…]

POV LUFFY :

Je courrai le plus vite possible pour essayer de retrouver le mur à escalader. J'avais la vue brouiller de larmes. Shanks était en train de mourir et moi je cherchai un mur à escalader. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. Mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup. Une pierre roula et se cogna contre mon pied. Quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose pas loin. Je pouvais entendre un souffle. Un souffle régulier dans l'ombre. Je pouvais sentir un silhouette se déplaçai lentement autour de moi. Bougeant doucement, comme une danse. Je fermai les yeux. Je me concentrai, je le sentais bouger. Il n'était pas seul. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Ils étaient plusieurs. Je me mis doucement à quatre patte, pris mon sac le plus doucement possible et pris la sauce tomate. J'en mis tout autour de moi sur le sol. Si quelque chose marche à côté de moi, je verrai ses empreintes.

Je me relevai le plus doucement possible. J'ouvris les yeux de nouveau, fixant le sol. Les choses continué de danser autour de moi. Je ne pouvais plus sentir mes jambes, j'étais paralysé. J'avais peur. Peur de se qui se trouvait à côté de moi et qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entendis quelque chose. La chose avait marché dans la sauce tomate.

[…]

Law et Kidd :POV LAW :

_ Law, réveille-toi. T'entend ça ? Me demanda Kidd en me bougeant doucement pour me réveiller.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Kidd à côté de moi semblait avoir peur. Je le fixai. Je préférai largement le regarder lui que cet Alien.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

_ Il nous a retrouvés.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Ce n'était pas un jeu. Je le savais. Et pourtant je prier pour que tout ceci s'arrête.

Je regardai la porte. Quelque chose semblé tapai dessus de toutes ses forces. Sans m'en rendre compte, je refermai mon emprise sur le manteau de Kidd. Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il était comme moi terrorisé. De nombreuses fissures se créaient dans la porte à chaque coup.

_ On va tous mourir, les uns après les autres … chuchota Kidd.

Je regardai tout autour de moi. Une idée me vînt en tête.

_ Kidd …

_ Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

_ Tu me fais confiance ?

_ C'est quoi cette question ? Cria le roux.

_ TA GUEULE ET REPOND, J'AI UN PLAN.

_ Ba dans la situation actuel, oui je te fais confiance. Fit Kidd

_ Ok alors écoute. Tu vois les tuyaux en haut pour amenés l'eau à … Je sais pas où ? Si on monte dessus, on a peut être des chances que le truc ne nous voit pas quand il entrera dans la pièce.

_ Mais ta vus la taille de la pièce, y aura jamais assez de place pour nous deux.

_ Faudra se serrer un peux ….

L'alien donna un autre puissant coup contre la porte. Kidd se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le mur de gauche. Moi celui de droite. Nous escaladâmes le mur le plus vite possible. Une fois arrivé en haut, nous nous accrochions le plus possible aux tuyaux, cherchant une position la plus confortable possible. Nos têtes étaient proches, trop proches.

La porte vola en éclat. L'Alien rentra. On ne pouvait pas le voir. Il était noir. Comme tout autour de nous. Mais on savait. On savait qu'il était là.

_ Il est juste en dessous. Me chuchota Kidd à l'oreille.

_ Faut pas faire de bruit.

Nous fixâmes l'alien. Si il lever la tête, nous étions mort. Je pouvais sentir les battements de cœur de Kidd, lui, les miens. A ce moment, on savait exactement ce que ressentait l'autre.

3h52. Un énorme tremblement de terre fît tremblait les murs. Les tuyaux où étaient perchés Kidd lâchèrent d'un coup sous la pression. Ce dernier faillit tomber. Je le rattrapai à la dernière minute. Il était suspendu dans les airs. Accrochés à ma main, comme à sa vie. Il plaça une main sur sa bouche, espérant ainsi faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était à quelques centimètres seulement de l'Alien. Il avait peur je le voyais dans son regard. Je le regardai dans les yeux espérant le calmer. Il avait replié les jambes au maximum, espérant que l'Alien ne puisse le toucher. On était mort de trouille. Je commençais à glisser, Kidd étant trop lourd. Le tuyau sur lequel je m'étais allongé commencer à tremblait. Je le sentais. Si l'Alien ne partait pas dans les secondes à venir, Kidd tomberai et moi avec.

_ COURREZ ! MONTEZ LE PLUS HAUT POSSIBLE ET REJOIGNER LA PIECE PRINCIPALE ! C'EST LE SEUL MOYEN DE SORTIR D'ICI ! Hurla Shanks.

Quand l'Alien sous Kidd entendit Shanks hurler, il partit le plus vite possible vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Shanks était condamné. Des centaines d'autre chose passèrent près de la porte et partirent vers Shanks. Kidd me regarda. Il y en avait des milliers. Shanks ne pourrai jamais tous les tués. Surtout seul (ou avec Luffy), sans son sabre et son Haki.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le tuyau lâcha. Je tombai sur Kidd.

_ Law, faut faire comme a dit Shanks. Faut remonter. Le plus vite possible. Ordonna Kidd, avec une voix montrant très clairement qu'il avait peur.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte.

Luffy : POV LUFFY.

Je pouvais voir les empreintes. Ils étaient 5. 5 autour de moi. J'enfonçai mon chapeau sur ma tête. Lui seul pouvait me donner du courage. Une des choses monta sur mon épaule. Je pouvais sentir une griffe. Une griffe sur mon visage. La griffe remonta doucement vers mes cheveux. La chose jouait avec. Je ne bougeais aucun muscle de mon corps. J'étais paralysé. L'alien fît doucement redescendre sa griffe vers ma joue où elle appuya plus profondément. Du sang coula, je pouvais sentir le truc sur mon épaule frémir à la vue et à l'odeur du sang.

Il rapprocha doucement son visage de ma joue. Un deuxième vient se poser sur mon autre épaule. Je resserrai mon emprise sur mon chapeau. Je sentais tous chez eux. Leur souffle, leur griffe, leur regard posé sur mon visage, leurs muscles se détendre… j'avais peur.

_ COURREZ ! MONTEZ LE PLUS HAUT POSSIBLE ET REJOIGNER LA PIECE PRINCIPALE ! C'EST LE SEUL MOYEN DE SORTIR D'ICI ! Hurla Shanks.

Je frémis. Les 5 choses qui étaient à côtés de moi depuis de longues minutes partirent d'un coup en courant. Ils allaient tous vers Shanks. Je le savais. Shanks était condamné.

« Règle n° 2 : Ne pas jouer aux héros, qu'importe la situation. »

Je me plaquai contre le mur. Des bruits de pas sur le sol se faisaient entendre. Des milliers, des milliers d'alien se dirigeaient vers Shanks. Je vis un petit trou dans le mur et mit installa le plus vite possible. En quelques secondes, des milliers de choses bizarres étaient passé devant moi. A chaque fois qu'un passé, une larme coulai sur ma joue ensanglantés. Je me mis la tête entre les mains et me recroquevillé le plus possible. J'entendai Shanks hurlait. Il n'hurlait pas fort, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais je l'entendais. Je l'entendais souffrir. Celui qui m'avait sauvé étant petit. Il était en train de mourir. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mes larmes ne cessaient de tombés. Je revoyais tout les bons moments que nous avions passé tout les deux.

Je lui avais fait deux promesses. Pour l'instant je m'en fichais pas mal du One piece, mais je devais tenir la seconde. (« Luffy, promet moi que tu ferras tout ton possible pour sortir d'ici », « Je te l' promet »)

J'inspirais, expirai, asseyant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. J'essayai de me relever. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de moi. Je n'entendais plus Shanks. Je courrai. Courrai le plus vite possible vers le mur. Ils étaient maintenant des milliers autour du corps de Shanks et si ils en avaient finis avec lui, étant le plus proche et saignant, je serai surement le prochain.

Après quelques minutes à courir comme un fou pour trouver ce p***** de mur, je le trouvai enfin. Il y avait une petite rivière au pied du mur. Elle était surement apparue à cause de la pluie à l'extérieur. Ce qui voulait dire que si on suivait cette rivière, on arrivait droit à la sortie. Mais le guide nous avais ordonnés de ne jamais s'approché de l'eau. Je m'approchai du mur. Commençai à grimper. Je n'étais pas élastiques c'était beaucoup plus dur. Une mini cascade apparue. Tout se passe au ralentit. Je regardai l'eau se fracassai contre le sol en bas. L'eau …. Elle n'était pas bleue. Elle était rouge. Il y avait des choses dedans. Je détournai la tête. Moins j'en voyais, mieux je me portais.

C'est là que j'ai craqué. La tête tourné vers le mur, quelque chose se posa sur ma tête. Ce n'était pas comme tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de vivant. Je levai doucement les yeux. Un chapeau. Le chapeau d'Ace. Je compris. Enfin. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de prendre le plus de courage possible. Je baissai la tête et regarder la rivière en bas.

_ ACE !

Kidd et Law. POV LAW :

Nous avons réussis. Nous étions dans la grande salle. La salle principale. Devant nous il y avait un escalier qui menait vers le haut. Mais le plus inquiétant était qu'il y en avait partout. Des Aliens. Il y en avait partout. Ils semblaient endormis. Si on voulait prendre l'escalier, il ne fallait surtout les réveillés.

_ ACE ! Hurla Luffy.

Merde.

Ils ouvrirent tous les yeux d'un coup.

.

.

.

Voilà second chapitre finit. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci pour toute vos reviews sur le précédant chapitre ainsi que le prologue, sa me fait très très plaisir ! Désolé si ce chapitre est plus court que l'autre …

Pour les fautes, il y en a c'est sur … vous avez put voir que moi et la conjugaison des verbes sa fait deux hein -_- ... Désolé.


	4. Chapitre 3: jour 3

_Chapitre 3 : Jour 3 :_

**« Law, regarde-moi. »**

_Nous étions 7 au départ._

**« J'te promet qu'on va sortir d'ici »**

_Marco a … disparus._

**« Kidd … Kidd, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »**

_Shanks est mort suite à l'attaque de plusieurs centaines d'aliens._

**« Ils nous observent depuis le début. »**

_Ace c'est fait manger par des choses … Non identifiable dans l'eau._

_**« Marco … »**_

_Law et Kidd sont traqués._

**« On c'est fait avoir, depuis le début tout était planifié. »**

_Vous n'êtes plus que 3._

**« Vous aurez peut-être un peux mal ».**

_La curiosité est un vilain défaut. _

POV Law :

Des milliers, ils étaient des milliers. Ils courraient entre leurs jambes. Ils courraient rejoindre Luffy. Je le sentais. Shanks avait crié. Luffy a crié. Ils étaient tous les deux condamné. Il ne faut jamais faire de bruit avec eux. Je regardai Kidd. Il me prit par la taille et me chuchota :

_ Y a une pièce à côté, je …

Il ne pût finir sa phrase. Quelque chose me balança contre le mur. Je tombai aussitôt. Je ne voyais plus rien. Tout était flou. Je sentais un liquide chaud coulait entre mes cheveux noir. J'étais allongé par terre, sur le côté. Je voyais leurs dents. Courtes, blanches et pointues. Tout tourné autour de moi. Je voyais Kidd se mettre en position de défense. La chose qui m'avait propulsé contre le mur était plus grande. Beaucoup plus grande. Elle semblait protéger l'escalier. Je n'entendais plus rien. Tout était noir autour de moi. Je pouvais juste sentir. Je fermai les yeux.

…

…

[…]

Des sons. Des sons irréguliers. Je pouvais tout sentir cher cet homme. Son odeur. Les muscles de ses jambes qui essayaient de courir le plus vite possible.

Sa peau. Sa respiration. Ses bras qui m'entouraient. La douceur de ses gestes.

[…]

_ Law réveil toi ! M'ordonna Kidd.

_ On est où ? Je ne vois rien …

_ J'ai réussi à trouver une pièce pour se planquer.

_ C'est quoi par terre ? Demandai-je en touchant le sol avec ma main droite.

_ De l'eau s'infiltre…

_ OK, tu te sens près pour sortir ?

_ Tsss… C'est moi qui devrait te demander sa. Le seul moyen de sortir, c'est de monter dans les conduits d'aération.

Je me levai d'un coup. Je regardai dans tous les coins de la salle. Il n'y avait pas de porte, Kidd avait raison. Le seul moyen de sortir sans faire trop de bruit était de passer par le haut. La pièce dans laquelle nous étions ressemblée beaucoup à l'autre. Je posai mon sac et me dirigeai vers la grande armoire se trouvant au centre de la pièce. Je l'ouvrai et vit une dizaine de fruits. Des pommes, des bananes, des pêches etc. Comme par hasard … C'était surement fait exprès, et surement un piège, mais vue où nous en étions arrivé avec nos réserves de nourritures, un seul choix était possible. Prendre la nourriture. Toute la nourriture, et partir le plus vite possible en passant par les bouches d'aération.

_Kidd aide moi, on va prendre la nourriture. Fis-je en balançant plusieurs pommes dans le sac.

Kidd vint tout de suite près de moi et balança les bananes dans le sac. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dés qu'il était près de moi, je me sentais en sécurité ou du moins, j'avais un peux moins peur.

Une fois que nous avions finis, Kidd me fit la courte échelle et m'aida à monter. Une fois dedans nous commençâmes à ramper. Nous venions de faire la plus grosse erreur de notre vie.

[…]

Nous rampions depuis maintenant 10 minutes, cherchant un endroit où de l'eau ne s'infiltrerai pas. Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Je m'arrêtai net. J'avais entendue un bruit.

_Kidd … y a quelque chose dans le conduit …. Chuchotai-je, ma voix tremblait.

_ Law … regardes pas en bas.

_ Qu'est ce que ….

_REGARDE PAS !

Je baissai les yeux. Il y avait une salle juste en dessous de nous. J'étais choqué. Dans cette même pièce se trouvait le cadavre de Shanks Le roux. Je lâchai un petit cri. En temps normal, jamais je n'aurai était impressionné par un cadavre mais quand je voyais le visage de Shanks à moitié déchiqueté, je ne pouvais qu'être mal à l'aise. . Kidd mis aussitôt sa main sur ma bouche et me plaqua contre lui. Son cœur était rapide, très rapide. Je pouvais sentir ses cheveux jouait avec mon oreille.

_ Law … Y a un truc au bout du conduit.

Mon cœur s'arrêta.

Nous étions foutus. Il y avait 3 choses possibles. 1 : Rester là et se faire bouffer par l'Alien. 2 : Descendre dans la pièce où se trouvait Shanks ainsi qu'une dizaine d'aliens en train de le bouffer. 3 : Essayer de revenir dans la pièce où nous étions avant en espérant être plus rapide que l'alien.

_ Tu entends ? Sa se rapproche. Me demanda Kidd.

On pouvait entendre quelque chose rebondir contre les parois du conduit d'aération et sa rapprocher, de plus en plus vite.

_ FAUT QU'ON RETOURNE DANS L'ANCIENNE PIECE, VITE ! Hurlai-je.

Kidd se retourna d'un coup et rampa le plus vite possible. La chose allait de plus en plus vite, rebondissant contre les parois, faisant des sauts, se rapprochant de nous toutes les secondes. Nous essayions d'aller le plus vite possible. Kidd était devant moi, il sauta dans ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de trou. Je le suivais. Nous tombions directement dans l'ancienne pièce, noir, mais on pouvait clairement sentir l'eau jusqu'à nos genoux. L'alien était juste au dessus de nous. Je refermer le troue en plaçant l'armoire dessous avec de Kidd.

Il y eu un gros silence. Je ne voyais rien, Kidd n on plus. Je pouvais juste savoir où il était grâce aux mouvements de l'eau.

_ Pas question de retourner dans ce conduit d'aération. File-moi le sac steuplé.

Je lui donnai le sac sans vraiment comprendre. Il farfouilla dedans pendant de longues minutes l'insultant de tous les noms pour essayer de retrouver quelque chose.

_ J'ai trouvé ! Cria Kidd, apparemment très fier de lui.

Il ouvra une petite boîte et craqua une allumette. Nous découvrions enfin la salle. Elle était tout à fait normale, à quelques petites choses près. Sur les murs gris se trouvait nos avis de recherche. Celle de Kidd, moi, Luffy, Ace, Marco et celle de Shanks. Cependant, quelque chose nous inquiéta. Celle de Shanks et d'Ace avait une énorme croix rouge dessus. A côté, ce trouvait celle de Marco et Luffy avec marquer : Bientôt.

Sur mon avis de recherche et celui de Kidd, il y avait marqué : Noyé.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel. Demanda lentement Kidd.

_ Kidd… regarde dans l'angle droit, en haut.

Kidd dirigea sa petite allumette vers l'angle en question. Un escargophone. Un escargophone était accroché.

_ Ils nous observent depuis le début.

_ Faut qu'on sorte d'ici, tout de suite.

_ Y a pas de porte, juste le conduit …

_ Et l'eau ne fait qu'augmenter, faut trouvé un moyen faut péter le mur ! Criai-je.

_ Si on pète le mur, ils vont nous entendre et sa va faire comme avec Shanks et Luffy.

_ Rien à foutre, je veux pas finir noyé.

[…]

POV LUFFY : 

_ Ace ….

Je n'aurai jamais dut crier comme ça. L'eau tremblait en bas, quelque chose se rapprocher, et apparemment, soient ils étaient plusieurs, soit ils étaient extrêmement gros.

J'avais monté la moitié du mur, il fallait que je me dépêche, je le savais.

Je grimpai, le plus vite possible, essayant de ne pas regarder l'eau en bas, où se trouvait le cadavre de mon frère.

Puis, quelque chose tomba de nouveaux de la cascade. La chose atterrit directement sur ma tête.

Je ne bougeai plus, ne grimpai plus, ne respirai plus. La chose sur ma tête se déplaça doucement et se rapprocha de ma joue ensanglantée. Je ne pouvais plus tenir, je craquai. Je lâchai prise et tombai à l'eau directement. Avec Ace. Tout était plus beau sous l'eau. Je voyais mon frère coulait avec moi. Il avait des blessures de partout. La chose qui se trouvait sur mon chapeau auparavant était tombé avec moi, elle m'agrippa. Je fermai les yeux, priant pour que tout ceci s'arrête. La dernière chose que je sentis fût un tremblement de terre.

[…]

Je me réveillai. J'étais allongé sur une table, les poignets accroché au rebord de la même table.

Je tournai la tête dans tout les sens. Essayant de comprendre où j'avais atterrit.

Ce que je vis restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Marco.

POV LAW :

_ SORTEZ NOUS DE LA ! hurla Kidd à la face de l'escargophone.

Je continuai de frapper contre le mur. Donnant des coups de plus en plus puissant, jusqu'à que je sente un tremblement de terre.

Je m'arrêtai. Je ne bougeai plus. Les murs tremblaient de plus en plus fort. Je tombai dans l'eau qui m'arrivait maintenant au torse.

Kidd m'aida à remonter. J'étais trempé, j'avais froid, j'avais peur, la seul chose que je voulais en ce moment, c'était me tirer une balle dans la tête.

Je m'approchai une nouvelle fois vers les murs qui tremblaient toujours et m'assis au pied d'un. Sans que je ne comprenne rien, le plafond explosa au dessus de moi. Des centaines d'Aliens tombèrent. Je fus coincé sous les pierres, sous l'eau. Il ne fallut que 10 secondes pour que je perde connaissance.

POV LUFFY :

_ Marco, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je paniqué.

Marco, allongé sur une table à côté de la mienne, tourna la tête dans ma direction et me regarda avec des yeux remplis de tristesse.

_ Luffy, tu n'aurais jamais dût venir. Soupira-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, je …

_ On c'est fait avoir, depuis le début tout était planifié.

La porte explosa d'un coup. Une femme rentra dans la salle et nous regarda Marco et moi. Lucy, cette femme était Lucy. Notre guide. J'étais tellement heureux de la voir, elle allait pouvoir nous aidé à sortir. Elle s'approcha de Marco. Mit une blouse blanche ainsi qu'un masque léger autour de sa bouche et pris la tête de Marco entre ses mains.

_ Alors, comment va numéro un aujourd'hui ? demanda elle apparemment très décontracté.

_ Ne me touche pas ! Cria Marco.

Elle enleva la serviette qui recouvrait le corps de Marco. A ce moment, je failli vomir. Le ventre de Marco était totalement ouvert. Il avait de nombreuses cicatrices, chose qu'il n'avait pas en rentrant dans la grotte. Elle prit un scalpel et ouvra le ventre de Marco d'un coup. Ce dernier gémit. Elle mit sa main dedans et sembla chercher quelque chose.

_ Bien, parfait, se sera parfait. Continua-t-elle.

Elle posa son scalpel et se tourna vers moi.

_ Et toi, numéro deux ? demanda la guide.

.

.

.

Voilà, chapitre finit ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci pour vos reviews sa me fait super plaisir. Et je peux vous dire, trouvant ce chapitre assez … plat, j'ai prévue une grosse surprise pour le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimer, cependant, le prochain chapitre (avec la surprise) ne sera posté que lundi ou mardi, parce que le précédent chapitre, je l'ai posté il n'y a pas longtemps donc … Faudra attendre ! (Si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, je suis une grosse sadique). Désolé pour les fautes, je vais corriger le plus vite possible.

Merci surtout à :

. Zororonoa-kun

. neko-chan

.Miss sweet death

.moi (personne non inscrite j'espère qu'elle/il se reconnaitra)

.Emo.16

.numberlose

Vak

.revan-hikin

.Lyst trafalgar

. djena153

.meow

.Florette

Pour vos/votre review(s) ^^ et à toute les personnes que on mit cette fic dans leur favoris, ou qui on cliqué sur Follow story. Merci.


	5. Chapitre 4: Jour 4

Chapitre 4 : Jour 4

**Jour 4: pov law**

**_Saute ! M'hurla Kidd. **

**_quoi ? MAIS ON VA MOURRIR SI ON SAUTE D'AUSSI HAUT !**

**_Tu préfères mourrir bouffé par des aliens ? On a trouvé la sortie, il faut sauter.**

**J'agrippai le bras de Kidd et le regarda dans les yeux. Nous étions sortis. Nous avions réussis! Nous étions libre. Vivant. Mais il n'y avait qu'une dernière chose à faire: sauter de la falaise, et partir loin, très loin. La chute allait surement être mortel, mais qu'importe. Si nous pouvions encore avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de pouvoir sortir de cet enfer, alors ...**

**Je serra le bras de Kidd et nous nous regardâmes.**

**_3,2,1...**

**Il me plaqua contre son torse et bascula en avant. Je sentais son corps puissant contre le mien. Je sentais l'air s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux. Je me sentais tomber. **

**[...]**

**_ sa va ? T'es réveillé ? Me demanda le roux en approchant son visage du mien. **

**_ ouer ouer, c'est bon ... Répondis-je en me touchant la tête pour voir si le saignement avait stoppé. **

**_ on est où? Demandai-je**

**_ je sais pas exactement mais quand on est tombé, des gens nous on repêché vue que l'on coulait. Je les ai tabassé et leur ai piqué le bateau. Me répondit-il en ne cessant de me fixer. **

**_ Putain, on s'en est sortis ! Criai-je fou de joie.**

**Je lui sautai dans les bras, j'étais tellement heureux. Cette enfer était maintenant finis. Tous les autres étaient morts mais nous avons réussis. J'étais heureux. Tellement heureux ... J'étais dans les bras de Kidd et comme d'habitude, je mis sentais en sécurité. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et la fit glisser tout doucement vers ma nuque, puis mes épaules où sa deuxième main rejoignit mon dos.**

**_on a réussis. Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille tellement doucement et sensuellement qu'un petit cri m'échappa. **

**Au bout de quelques secondes, il arrêta son étreinte et me regarda dans les yeux.**

**_on a du saké. Me dit-il.**

**[...]**

**Nous avons but toute la nuit. La brume s'était levé et nous pouvions désormais voir quelques lumières au loin. **

**Cependant nous étions fatigué. Extrêmement fatigué.**

**Je rentrai dans la mini cabine et me jeta sur le lit. Le saké me faisant légèrement tourner la tête. **

**Je fermai les yeux. Je sentais quelque chose s'enroulait autour de moi. Quelque chose de chaud. Je bougeait légèrement la tête, et vit Kidd, en train de dormir. J'étais bour****ré et fatigué donc j'avais vraiment pas envie de bouger. Et puis, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormit avec quelqu'un.**

**Je me retourna délicatement de façon à pouvoir voir le visage de Kidd. Il avait son bras gauche enroulé autour de ma taille. Je mis ma main sur son torse. Oui, sa peau était douce. Quand il sentit le contact de mes doigts sur sa peau, il referma un peux plus son étreinte de façon à ce que je me colle contre son torse. J'avais passé toute la nuit ainsi. Dans les bras de Kidd qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Même dans son sommeil, il avait un air sérieu/sadique mais ... Extrêmement sexy. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou et respira un bon coup. Son parfum. Il n'y en avait presque plus mais... Il était là. Ses cheveux me retombèrent une fois de plus sur le visage mais tant pis, ils étaient marrant eux aussi. Les minutes passèrent ainsi. Kidd allait bientôt se réveiller. Nous arriveront dans quelques heures sur l'île et là, nous pourrons appeler notre équipage respectif pour que l'on puisse continuer à voguer sur Grand Line. Le One piece n'était pas dans la grotte c'est sur. Elle avait explosé quelques secondes après que l'on en soit partis. Elle était réduite en cendre. Mais pas de la cendre d'Ace. Non. Des explosifs. Maintenant c'était sur, tous les autres étaient morts. **

**Kidd se réveilla. Je décida de fermer les yeux et de faire comme si je dormais. Histoire de voir sa réaction. **

**J'étais toujours collé contre lui. Ma tête dans son cou. Mes jambes entrelacées dans les siennes. Mon torse collé contre le sien. Ma main droite dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans sa main. J'attendais sa réaction. C'était presuqe aussi stressant que dans la grotte. PRESQUE. **

**Il bougeat légèrement mes jambes pour s'étirer un peux puis, compris. Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi. Contre toute attente, il referma son emprise sur ma main et commença à jouer avec mes cheveux après avoir vérifié que je dormais bien. Il me colla un peux plus contre lui. Nous étions si bien comme ça. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, il décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il n'aurai jamais dut. POURQUOI IL N'ETAIT PAS RESTÉ AVEC MOI AU LIEU D'ALLER DEHORS? Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que ces aliens nous suivaient toujours. Je ne pouvait pas le laisser aller tout seul. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. **

**_Kidd, ils nous suivent toujours.**

**Il sursauta quand il entendit son nom. Il savait que j'avais raison. Il resta planté devant la porte pendant 10 minutes puis décida d'aller se recoucher dans le seul lit du bateau: le mien. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Court hein ! Vraiment très très court. ... Désolé. Mais ce chapitre ne devait être que leur sortis et comme je vous l'avez promis, une suprise. Pour ceux qui sont fans du KiddxLaw et bien ... Ils se sont rapproché non ? Oserai-je dire lime ? Fin bref cependant : LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA LE DERNIER DE CETTE FANFICTION. Il ne sera près que dans une semaine maximum parce que ... Il y aura plusieurs trucs important et petit problème niveau internet. **

**Une p'tite review ?**


	6. Chapitre 5: Jour 5

**Chapitre 5: jour 5.**

**_ kidd réveil toi ... Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille doucement pour le réveiller. **

**Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous dormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La pluie tombait doucement sur le petit navire qui nous avait sauvés. **

**Kidd bougeât doucement la tête. Ses cheveux se frottèrent contre ma joue. Ils étaient toujours aussi doux. **

**_qu''est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kidd en grognant. **

**Il se releva doucement et partit en direction de la porte. **

**_ on est arrivé. **

**[...]**

**Nous sortions du bateau en même temps. Il pleuvait toujours mais nous pouvions apercevoir très nettement le paysage autour de nous. **

**Nous étions sur l'île où tous les équipages des capitaines qui avaient participé à l'expédition, avaient débarqué. **

**Une fois sur la terre ferme, nous pûmes voir tous les équipages, en entier, se demandaient pourquoi, il n'y avait que nous. **

**_ Pourquoi vous n'êtes que tous les deux ...? Où sont les autres ? Demanda Barbe blanche en s'approchant de nous.**

**_ heu je ... Nous ... Commença Kidd en se remémorant tout ce qui s'était passé. **

**_ nous sommes désolés ... Répondis-je en baissant les yeux. Ils sont tous morts. **

**_QUOI ? Hurlèrent tous en même temps. **

**Zoro s'approcha de Kidd et le pris par les épaules en le secouant dans tous les sens.**

**_ ooo ! C'est quoi cette blague ? Hurla-t-il, une lueur de peur dans les yeux.**

**_ nous n'étions pas seuls dans cette grotte. Il y avait des milliers d'aliens autour de nous. Marco c'est fait prendre le premier et a était tué par la guide. **

**Les yeux des pirates de Barbe Blanche s'ouvrèrent d'un coup. Certains tombèrent à terre. Barbe blanche n'y croyait pas.**

**_ ensuite, shanks le roux c'est sacrifié en nous hurlant comment pouvoir sortir de cette grotte. On l'a vu plus tard. Des centaines d'aliens l'avaient ... Dévoré. Continuai-je lentement.**

**La cigarette de Ben beckman tomba à terre. Yassop fît tomber ses armes. Tous, ils étaient tous sous le choc. **

**_ Ace c'est approché de l'eau, des sortes d'aliens sont sortit, ils l'ont littéralement bouffé ...**

**Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Ace et marco. Tous les deux. **

**_ et enfin Luffy. Il semblerait qu'il soit tombé d'un mur après avoir vue le corps de son frère. Ensuite, la guide l'a ...**

**Une jeune femme rousse tomba à terre et fondit en larme. **

**_ je suis désolé ... Finis-je.**

**Tout le monde était sous le choc. Personne ne bougeait.**

**_il s'emblerait aussi que la guide aie fait exploser la grotte ce qui nous a permis de nous enfuir. Elle avait surement peur des représailles ...**

**[...] quelques jours plus tard. **

**_ et nous rendons ainsi hommage à Marco, Ace, Luffy et Shanks Le roux. Dit kidd.**

**Il y eut une minute de silence. **

**Tous les équipages étaient réunis dans un cimetière, devant plusieurs tombes, se remémorant de merveilleux souvenirs.**

**_ils ont consacré leur vie à un rêve. Ils auront tout fait pour accomplir ce rêve. C'étaient des pirates remarquables. Une ère vient de se terminer ...**

**Tout le monde pleurait. Ici, l'honneur n'avait aucun sens. **

**Tout le monde pleurait la mort de son nakamas perdu. **

**Je cherchai Kidd du regard. Barbe blanche avait pris sa place devant les pierres tombales. Il s'approcha de moi et s'arrêta à mon niveau. Je le regardai. Il regardait droit devant lui ... Le regard perdu dans le vide. **

**[...] **

**Nous marchions tous les deux sur la plage, cherchant du regard notre navire respectif. **

**Je lançai un regard vers l'île où se trouvait avant la grotte. Je pouvais voir dans l'eau quelques cadavres des aliens qui nous avaient suivis pendant la nuit. **

**Kidd me vit et brisa le silence. **

**_ tu veux qu'on reste ensemble se soir ? Me demanda-t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.**

**_ je pourrais surement jamais ne plus dormir tout seul ... **

**[...]**

**il était 3h39 ... 3h39 ...**

**Je dormais avec Kidd dans son grand lit. La chambre était plongé dans l'obscurité. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Le mouvement des vagues, normalement si doux, m'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose se trouvait dans la pièce. Je devenais parano. Pire que parano... **

**Je m'approcha doucement du corps de Kidd, si rassurant... **

**Le lit fit un petit bruit. Je sursautai. **

**_ law ... Qu'est ce qui se passe? Me demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi. **

**Je pètai un câble. **

**_ QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? JE DEVIENS PARANO! AU MOINDRE BRUIT JE PLEURE COMME UNE FILETTE ! JE PEUX PAS CONTINUER COMME SA ! JE SUIS UN PIRATE BORDEL. ILS ONT DIT QU'ILS NOUS TUERAIENT TOUS UN PAR UN. NE ME FAIS PAS CROIRE QUE TU N'AS PAS VUE QU'ILS NOUS SUIVAIENT TOUJOURS! ILS NE NOUS LAISSERONT JAMAIS TRANQUIL! ON VA TOUS MOURRIR UN PAR UN. DES QUE NOUS AVONS MIS UN PIED DANS CETTE GROTTE NOUS ETIONS CONDAMNES ! TOUS SA POUR UN PUTAIN DE TRESOR ! **

**_ OOOOOOH LAW CALME TOI ! M'hurla kidd.**

**_ je suis désolé Kidd. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ...**

**BOOM.**

**[...]**

**"Trafalgar Law. S'est suicidé à l'âge de 20 ans en se tirant une balle dans la tête. Mort à 3h39."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Voilà, chapitre et fanfic finit. Je sais la fin est un peux inattendue. Mais c'était prévu depuis le début. Désolé... **

**Pour eux qui n'aurait pas compris: law c'est tiré une balle dans la tête et est donc mort. **

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-**

**Review ?**


	7. Partie 2: Prologue

PARTIE 2 : 

Prologue :

Vous en savez beaucoup trop ...

"vous m'entendez ? Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux?"

C'est dangereux ...

"se tirer une balle dans la tête n'est pas la solution. Ce n'est pas suffisant..."

Vous ne devez pas survivre...

" QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ DANS MA MAISON !"

Ils vous ont donné une seconde chance ...

"LUFFY ARRETE TES CONNERIES !"

Vous voulez jouer à nouveaux ?

"ace ..."

Très bien ...

"faut pas rester là la nuit Kidd ..."

Jouons.

"on est pas seule, y a quelqu'un ... Un humain."

.

.

* * *

.

Une deuxième partie pour cette fic, avec les mêmes perso. Sauf Lucy. Et dans un endroit différent.

Une envie subite de faire une suite :). Les chapitres prendront plus de temps à être postés et seront surement plus courts que les 3 premiers.

Perso présents : Marco, Shanks, Kidd, Luffy, Ace, Oc, Law

Rated : M

Couple: Kidd X Law

Genre: inchangé. Comme dans la Partie 1

Note: les Oc présents ne seront pas des Mary-sue. Juste des méchants ou des personnes rencontrés sans grande importance. Et merci pour vos reviews !


	8. Chapitre 1: Renaissance

_Chapitre 1: Renaissance._

Le vent faisait voler des milliers de grain de sable. Le ciel était bleu, aucun nuage n'osait venir dans les environs. De longues dunes de sable s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il n'y avait personne. Rien. Sauf une petite maison. Une petite maison sans étage, recouverte d'une couverture de la même couleur que le sable qui l'entourait. La maison avait subit de nombreux dégâts au cour de ces dernières années mais résister quand même.

[...]

_C'est bon, on referme. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes ... Annonça un jeune homme blond avec un masque sur la bouche et des gants de chirurgien.

L'homme referma tranquillement le corps de son patient et se dirigea vers une machine.

_Très bien, réveiller les ! Ordonna-t-il.

Un jeune femme brune se déplaça tranquillement vers la machine et appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, les machines présentes à côté des patients paniquèrent. Au bout de quelques secondes, après que les machines se soient calmés, le silence régna. On ne pouvait sentir que le souffle du vent dans l'unique pièce de la petite maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les 6 hommes ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Le blond se dirigea vers le jeune homme le plus à gauche.

POV LAW :

_Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? Me demanda un home blond en tapotant légèrement ma joue.

Je tournai la tête pour essayer de savoir où j'étais. Les murs étaient noirs et recouvert d'étagères avec différents médicaments à l'intérieur. Je tourna légèrement la tête et vit plusieurs lits. Des lits avec des hommes dessus. Un grand roux à qui il manquait un bras, Shanks. Un homme avec des cheveux noirs, des tâches de rousseurs et un tatouage... Étrange, Ace. Un autre blond, Marco, un autre brun mais plus petit et avec une cicatrice sous l'oeil, Luffy. Et enfin, un roux. MON ROUX! Kidd.

Je regardai l'homme qui ne cessait de faire des test basiques sur moi pour voir mes réaction. Je le fixai, essayant de comprendre POURQUOI, nous étions tous ici, alors que la majorité des personnes étaient mortes ... Moi aussi. Le médecin partit enfin et se dirigea vers une chaise au milieu de la pièce. Il s'assit, croisa les bras et nous fixa, les uns après les autres. Puis, pris enfin la parole.

_Je sais ce qui c'est passer. Vous êtes dans La grotte. Vous étiez tous mourant, sauf Eustass Kidd. Votre histoire à fait la une des journaux. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons put vous sauver. Nous sommes le 1er groupe à être allé dans cette grotte. Il s'est passé exactement la même chose qu'avec vous. Nous sommes tous morts un par un. Mais certains ont réussis à sortir. Alors, ils ont pris une décision, réunir les meilleures médecin au monde, et essayer de sauver ceux qui étaient resté dans la grotte. C'était il y a 50 ans. Notre but était de trouver les herbes médicinales qui tapissaient le fond de la grotte. Cependant, nous avions échoué. C'est pour sa que, quand nous avons vu votre histoire dans le journal, nous avons décidé de faire tout notre possible pour vous sauver. Et nous avons réussis. Il faut que vous sachiez quelques choses: Nous sommes des révolutionnaires, vous êtes dans notre planque, dans le désert d'Alabasta, vous devez partir le plus vie possible de cette base et essayer de rejoindre Alabasta le plus rapidement, et enfin, /l'homme regarda Law/, sachez que ce tirer une balle dans la tête n'est pas suffisant. Nous les avons vu nous aussi. Nous sommes vivants, mais ils nous poursuive toujours. Ils vous traqueront jusqu'à la fin, cependant, maintenant, vous avez un avantage. Vous pouvez vous battre.

L'homme nous regarda à tour de rôle et pris une grande inspiration.

_Cette planque est secrète et doit le rester. Rejoignez Alabasta le plus rapidement possible et reprenez la mer si votre coeur le veux. Dans exactement 2 mn, cette maison explosera et vous ne nous reverrez plus. I chemin possible. Faites des groupes. Un seul arrivera à Alabasta mais au moins, ces deux personnes seront vivante. MAINTENANT DEGAGER DE MA MAISON ! Hurla l'homme en nous jetant un journal au visage.

[...]

23,22,21

_BORDEL FAIS VITE KIDD ! Hurlai-je alors qu'une immense tempête de sable se rapprochait de nous.

12,11,10,09 ...

_DEUX SECONDES ! Me répondit Kidd en regardant le journal.

Nous avions pris les même groupe que dans la grotte. Le journal annonçait officiellement notre mort. Et Monsieur Kidd voulait lire l'article en entier alors qu'une tempête s'était rapproché de nous et n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

03,02,01

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. La maison explosa, nous projetant directement dans la tempête. Après, plus rien.

[...]

j'ouvrais difficilement les yeux. Vu la position du soleil dans le ciel, nous avions dormis pendant plusieurs heures. Nous étions dans le désert. Il n'y avait rien à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je cherchai Kidd du regard et le vit en haut d'une dune de sable, en train de regarder l'horizon.

_ Y a quelques choses ? Demandais-je en me rapprochant de lui.

_non rien. Que du sable. Partout. Que du putain de sable ! S'énerva Kidd. 'Tin, si je vois un seul Alien, je l'explose!

_oui c'est vraie que ton fruit du démon sera très utile dans le désert. Après tout, les déserts sont connues pour leur nombre incalculable d'arme sous le sable et ainsi tu pourras te faire un immense bras et tous les massacrés ... Fis-je ironiquement.

Kidd tourna la tête vers moi, me fixa en silence pendant quelques secondes et compris enfin.

_... Ta gueule.

[...]

ace et marco :

Les deux fils de barbe blanche marchaient dans le sable depuis une heure environ. Il n'y avait presque plus d'eau et le besoin de se reposer devenait de plus en plus fort. De légères brises venaient danser dans les cheveux des deux hommes et au bout de quelques minutes, Marco s'arrêta.

_ y a un problème ? T'as vue quelques chose marco ? Demanda Ace en se positionnant à côté de son frère.

_ regarde. Ordonna Marco en pointant du doigt l'horizon.

Une énorme maison. Non, un manoir. Le bâtiment se trouvait au milieu du désert, près d'une oasis.

_ J'pense pas que se soit habité. Autant aller voir et essayer de trouver de l'eau ... Proposa Marco en se changeant en magnifique Phoenix.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ace rejoignit Marco devant la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière était immense et tous les murs de la maison semblaient en très mauvais états. Marco mis sa main sur la poignet et la tourna doucement. Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans le hall d'entré. Il faisait noir, on ne voyait rien. Ace enflamma son doigt et commença à se promener dans la maison. Marco pris son escargophone et appela Shanks et Luffy.

_ shanks ? C'est Marco. On a trouvé une maison et il y a de la nourriture dedans avec de l'eau et ...

Un vase tomba à terre et se fracassa contre le sol. Marco se retourna légèrement et aperçu une ombre derrière lui.

_QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ DANS MA MAISON !

[...]

luffy et shanks:

_marco ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda le roux en fixant l'escargophone qui commençait à paniqué.

La conversation s'arrêta d'un coup et l'escargophone se rendormit.

_ Shanks ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Hurla luffy.

Shanks se rapprocha de Luffy. Il put voir une ville, déserte.

_on va essayer de trouver de la nourriture et voir si il y a des gens qui pourraient nous dire où se trouve Alabasta. Proposa l'empereur.

Luffy commença à courir vers les maison. La ville semblait grande. Il y avait plusieurs route parallèles les unes aux autres et au milieu se trouvait un énorme bâtiment avec une cloche à son sommet.

Shanks et luffy marchèrent dans les rues pendant quelques minutes quand une énorme bourrasque de vent se fit sentir.

_ne bouge pas luffy. Ordonna le roux

Luffy se stoppa net et regarda en l'air. Shanks commençait à tourner sur lui même pour voir tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

...

Une alarme retentit. Le genre d'alarme qui retentit pour dire aux villageois d'évacuer la ville.

Shanks et lufy restèrent ainsi a regarder autour d'eux sans faire un seul bruit. Des nuages noirs arrivèrent d'un coup. Il faisait noir. Un bruit se fit entendre. Un bruit bien trop connu. Ils l'avaient tellement entendue dans la grotte. Une chaîne qui traine sur le sol. Des bruits de pas.

Shanks saisit la main de Luffy et l'amena dans les sous sol de la ville.

_Shanks, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Luffy.

_luffy tu te rappelles, quand tu étais petit et que je te racontais des histoire sur une ville fantôme. Tu sais, quand l'alarme retentit et que les ténèbres ressortent à cette instant ... Et bien ... C'est cette ville.

[...]

pov law:

Nous avions enfin trouvé une petite caravane dans ce désert pourri. Et j'étais là, mon coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Mon bras, tendue vers la poignée de cette armoire. Ma main, sur cette poignet, le bruit dans l'armoire avait cessé. Je tournai la poignet, tout doucement. Et ouvra la porte.

.

.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre qui, comme d'hab' ne contient pas beaucoup d'action parce que il faut que je les mettent tous en situation ... Désolé ... J'espère que vous avez aimez et que sa va vous donnez envie de lire la suie. Merci pour les gens qui m'ont mis des reviews et ceux qui m'en mettront peut être ^'^


	9. Chapitre 2 : L'alarme

_**Chapitre 2: L'alarme**_**.**

Avant tout, un grand merciiiiii ! Je vous aime ! Grâce à vous, cette fic a atteint les 50 reviews et plus ! Merciiiii ! Alors pour fêter sa, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau. Une scène que j'avais depuis longtemps en tête et que je prévoyais de faire quand j'aurais 25 reviews mais vue que sa montait très vite et que sa ne coller pas du tout avec la grotte, je la fait pour les 50 ! Et notre victime est notre cher ... Ace ! Qui je pense, aura la peur de sa vie. :) . Se sera surement l'une des pire scène de ma fic ... Merci encore et n'oublier pas la petite review ! (si j'atteind les 100 ... Un autre petit cadeau :) ) /scène cadeau en fin de chapitre/

.

.

.

Pov Marco:

Je me transformai en Phoenix et faisait face à la personne devant nous. Une jeune femme. Elle était jeune. Avait de longs cheveux brun et semblait assez bien foutue.

_on ne vous veux aucun mal. Assura Ace en s'approchant de la jeune femme en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

La jeune femme s'avança vers moi, toujours transformé en phoenix

_ tu es blond, très bien foutu, tu as un magnifique fruit du démon ... Dit elle d'une voie sensuelle et en se léchant légèrement la lèvre supérieur.

Ace se mit en position d'attaque et commença à enflammer ses poings. Elle sortit un fusil et nous tira une balle dans le ventre, tous les deux. Des balles en granit marin. Mes paupières se faisaient lourdes. Je ne pouvait pas les empêcher de se fermer. Je ne voyais presque rien. Mes jambes me laissèrent tomber, ne voulant plus me porter. Je fermai les Yeux pour de bon.

[...]

j'ouvrai enfin les yeux. J'étais sur un lit, enchaîné avec des menottes en granit marin aux barreaux du lit. La pièce était éclairé par des bougies, de nombreuses pétales de roses étaient éparpillés un peux partout au sol.

_C'est quoi cette ... Començais-je.

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre. La même femme que tout à l'heure mais elle était habillé ... Plus léger. Elle s'assied sur le lit à côté et posa une mallette près de mes jambes. Elle enleva ma chemise pleine de sang et regarda mon ventre lui aussi plein de sang. Elle mit son doigt sur la blessure et le remonta jusqu'à ma gorge.

**_ tu es blond, très bien foutu, tu as un magnifique fruit du démon ... Dit elle d'une voie sensuelle comme la dernière fois. **

Elle mit ses jambes autour de ma taille m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard de son corps ... Parfait. Elle bougea légèrement et ouvra la mallette. De nombreux outils de chirurgie étaient entassés dedans. Elle sortit un scalpel et embrassa la blessure qu'avait créait la balle qu'elle avait tirée, me faisant frissonner.

_Si tu veux ... On peux jouer au docteur... Fit-elle en rapprochant le scalpel de ma blessure.

_tu me touches, je te préviens, t'es morte. Prévenais-je en la regardant avec un regard qui se voulait noir.

Pour toute réponse, je n'eu qu'un petit rire. Elle mis le scalpel sur ma peau et fis un grand mouvement de haut en bas, me faisant une énorme entaille.

_très bien. Si tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi, mon blond ...

Elle déposa le scalpel à ma droite et pris une sorte de mini pince.

_ ... Je jouerai toute seul ...

Elle mis la pince entre ses doigts et m'arracha d'un coup la balle de mon ventre, m'arrachant un cris de douleur.

_ Je jouerai toute seule dans ce cas ...

Elle posa tout ses instruments, referma la boîte et défit ma ceinture.

[...]

shanks et luffy:

Pov shanks:

Je cherchai une boîte d'allumette dans mes poches. L'alarme avait cessé et nous étions dans les sous-sols de la ville. Des choses passés quelques fois entre nos jambes, des rats peut-être... Peut-être.

Je craqua une allumette.

_Dommage que Marco ne sois pas là ... Marco ... Fis-je, un immense sourire sur les lèvres à la pensée de MON BLOND et MON PHOENIX.

Je dirigeais l'allumette vers le haut. À chaque fois que je voulais regarder les bestioles qui se trouvaient perchés au plafond, elles disparaissaient. Elles semblaient détester la lumière. Mais je les sentais bouger. Je ne cherchai pas à les énerver plus longtemps et remis l'allumette devant moi. Je regardai à ma ceinture. Aucun sabre. Merde.

_ Luffy, je suis désolé mais si il y a un problème, je n'ai pas de sabre, je pourrais pas... BORDEL LUFFY LACHE SA TOUT DE SUITE !

Ce crétin était en train de jouer avec un rat par terre, dans l'eau des égouts.

_ Regarde Shanks, c'est mon nouveau nakama ! Il ...

Luffy tenait fièrement son "nakama" dans sa main. Jusqu'à que quelque chose tire le rat vers le plafond, le faisant disparaitre dans le noir.

_qu'est ce que ... Oï ! Toi ! Rend moi tout de suite mon nakama ! Hurla Luffy en tendant ses bras élastique au plafond. Apparemment, il avait agrippé quelque chose ...

Des bruits se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Comme ... Un sabre que l'on trainait par terre. Un énorme sabre.

_luffy, viens tout de suite, on remonte à la surface.

C'est là que sa a commencé.

Je tirai Luffy par le bras, l'obligeant à venir et à laisser son stupide rat là où il était (et avec qui). J'entendais le sabre se rapprocher de nous. La personne le possédant se mettre à courir dans notre direction. Les choses qui se trouvaient au plafond tombaient lourdement au sol. Les rats partirent dans la même direction que nous. Tous ça se rapproche de nous. Luffy voulait se battre. On avait pas le temps, ils étaient trop nombreux, et j'étais bien trop faible pour utiliser le haki et Luffy ne savait pas s'en servir. L'escalier se trouvait devant nous. Ses 32 marches. Ses murs noirs et humides. Son ombre juste devant nous, nous bouchant le passage. On avait le choix entre, des dizaines de trucs qui peuvent se déplacer au plafond et sur le sol ou un homme avec un immense sabre ...

Luffy l'attaqua et j'utilisai le peux de haki que je pouvais.

L'homme ne bougea pas du tout. Il ne semblait pas sentir les attaques de Luffy ni mon haki. Il bougea son sabre de manière à le mettre aussi haut que possible, le plafond étant très bas. Aussitôt, un mur se créa derrière nous. Nous n'avions plus qu'une solution, essayer de l'attaquer et de partir le plus vite possible. L'homme en face se décida enfin à bouger. Il avança vers nous. Passait les marches. 4,8,11 marches ... Il était devant nous. Il s'arrêta 3 marches devant nous, rangea son sabre et nous regarda à travers son masque. Il avança sa main vers moi. Il utilisait le haki. Luffy était au sol, haletant. Moi aussi je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais beaucoup trop fatigué. Je sentais sa main puissante se frayer un chemin dans mes cheveux et redescendre sur ma joue. Descendre près de mes lèvres. Remonter vers mon autre joue. Jouer avec mes autre cheveux...

L'alarme retentit une nouvelle fois. L'homme disparus aussitôt.

Luffy se redressa. Il n'avait rien vu de se qui s'était passé. Je le pris par le poignet et le tira vers la fin des escaliers. Une fois la dernière marcher monté, nous fîmes fassent à un mur. Un mur blanc, comme la ville, avec une porte grise et un panneau à côté. "niveau 2"

Law et Kidd.

Pov law:

Je mis ma main sur la poignet et la tourna légèrement. J'ouvris l'armoire et vis une petite fille à l'intérieur. Elle était jeune, 10 ans environ, avait de magnifique cheveux blond lui tombant sur les épaules. Elle avait sa tête entre ses jambes. Elle poussai de petit cris. Elle pleurait.

_ro putain, il a fallu qu'on tombe sur une gamine. Grommela Kidd en shootant dans le meuble de cuisine à côté de lui.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là. Demandai-je légèrement énervé.

_ j'ai essayé de m'enfuir. Il a tué toute ma famille. Nous étions venues ici pour aller en vacance à Alabasta, voir la princesse ...

La petite fille pleura de plus en plus fort. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva, essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers nous, un immense sourire sadique sur le visage. Elle s'approcha de nous et me pris la main. Dans un premier temps, j'essayer de la lâcher mais elle me tenait tellement fort que s'en était incroyable pour une fille de son âge. Kidd semblait l'avoir remarqué aussi au vue des râlements qu'il lâchai...

Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle, toujours avec ce regard et ce sourire si ... Si ... Sadique ?

Elle vient près de la petite table de chevet près d'un lit et en sortit une paire de menotte. Elle nous accrocha ensemble à l'unique fenêtre de la caravane.

_Je serais vous, je ne regarderais pas ... Pas après que l'alarme aie retentis ...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. À ce même moment, une alarme retentit loin, très loin dans le désert. La caravane normalement si claire devient vite noir. Comme dans la grotte ou lors d'une nuit sans lune. Kidd et moi étions attachés ensemble près de la fenêtre. Mon bras droit et lui le gauche étaient suspendue en l'air à une bar en fer. Nos mains étaient proches ... Trop proches. Je sentais ses doigts. La fille ferma la porte.

_J'ai un paquet d'allumette -celui de la grotte- dans la poche arrière droite de mon pantalon. Fis Kidd avec pas mal de sous entendue et un immense sourire sadique sur son visage.

_Tu fais chier Eustass.

Je me collai contre lui et mis ma main directement sur son cul.

_ ou ... Monsieur est direct ... Fis Kidd en rigolant légèrement.

Nous étions plaqué l'un contre l'autre, moi, en train de lui toucher le cul, seul, dans une caravane, dans le désert, et avec personne pour nous entendre ... Une situation très ... Spéciale.

_Kidd, t'as pas de poches arrière .

Scène bonus pour les 50 reviews avec notre cher Ace ! :

Pov ace:

Bordel mais qu'est ce que je fous là ...

J'étais devant un ascenseur. Celui-ci était ouvert et il était clair que je n'avais pas le choix, je devais rentrer dedans. Personne à l'intérieur... J'entrais. Les murs étaient faits de granit marin. Merde. Il y avait 13 étages pour descendre et à côté du bouton 13 était marqué :"sortie".

Les portes se refermèrent. Je me mis devant la porte et attendait patiemment le 13 ème étage. L'ascenseur bougea légèrement. Le bouton 1 s'alluma.

"1 er étage"

Je descendais doucement.

Soudain, l'ascenseur trembla. Quelque chose tomba du plafond. Tout mon corps me dit à ce moment précis :"ne te retourne pas"

"2 ème étages"

Je retournai légèrement la tête. Il était là. Derrière moi. Je l'avais vue la dernière fois dans l'eau avant que je ne me noie. L'alien. Dos à moi. J'avais des sueurs froides. Je regardai les boutons au dessus de moi.

"3 ème étage"

Je regardai par terre. Je tremblai. Aucun muscle ne me répondaient. Même eux avaient peur.

"4 ème étage"

Je paniquai. Je le sentais derrière moi. Il bougeai sa langue. Il se la frotter contre ses "lèvres"

"5 ème étage"

Il fit un petit cris strident. J'appuyais comme un malade sur le bouton 13.

"6 éme étage"

Il bougea sa queue. La mit entre mes jambes légèrement écarté et la remonté le plus haut possible. Me faisant frissonner. J'étais trempé de sueur. Je ne pouvais plus bougeai.

"7 ème étage"

Il retira lentement sa queue. Je baissa la tête en avant et serra les dents le plus possible pour ne pas pleurer.

"8 ème étage"

Il commença à bouger ses pattes. Il fit un pas vers la gauche. Il était toujours derrière moi, de dos.

"9 ème étage"

Je regardai les boutons au dessus de moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler. J'appuyais de toute mes force sur le bouton 13, comme si sa allait rendre l'ascenseur plus rapide.

"10 ème étage"

Il commença à se retourner. Je tournai légèrement la tête et la repositionner devant la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Je pouvais presque le voir en entier.

"11 ème étage"

Il était derrière moi. Mais cette fois dans la même position que moi. Devant la porte. Il se rapprochait doucement de moi. Je pouvais sentir son odeur. Je regardai de nouveau les boutons qui semblaient plus lents qu'aux débuts. Je voulais craquer. Laisser couler des larmes.

"12 ème étage"

Il pressa sa queue contre mon dos. Je ne bougeai pas. Mon visage était tendu au maximum. Mes poings étaient fermés et tremblés. Mon coeur ne voulait plus ralentir. Je regardai les bouton. Bordel grouille toi il reste un étage. Il se rapprocha encore plus et mis sa mâchoire près de mon oreille.

"13 ème étage"

J'explosai la porte avec mon poing et sortais le plus vite possible de cet ascenseur en courant comme un malade.

Plus jamais je ne prendrai d'ascenseur.

.

.

.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre assez longs je trouve ... J'espère que la scène bonus avec Ace vous aura plus. C'était un petit cadeau pour vous remercier :) . Si vous avez aimez ... Imaginez quand il y aura 100 reviews 0.o ... Enfin c'est pas dit qu'il y en ai ^^ bref sur ceux bye et n'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review (voilà le résultat)

(encore une fois merci et prochain chapitre dans 1-2-3 jours ... Et désolé pour les fautes mais je suis pas en mesure de corrigé complètement et j'écris vite donc ...)


	10. Chapitre 3: maman

**Chapitre 3: maman.**

/"maman ! Maman ! Pourquoi tu regardes le ciel comme sa ? Pourquoi y a pleins d'oiseau qui volent dans le ciel ?" le petit garçon aux cheveux noir et au visage tout sale ne cessait de regarder sa mère ainsi que les autres villageois. Tout le village était réunis sur la grande place et regardaient les nombreux oiseaux fuirent vers le sud. Un petit papillon se posa sur le nez du petit garçon et repartit quelques secondes plus tard. Le jeune homme décida de le suivre, sa mère ne l'écoutant pas. Il traversa les nombreuses ruelles parallèles les unes aux autres tout en continuant de regarder le magnifique papillon. Ce dernier se posa sur une caisse en bois. Le vent commençait à souffler et de nombreux oiseaux commençaient à fuirent. Les chiens grattaient aux portes des maisons et essayaient de sortir. Les chats sortaient des ruelles sombres et courraient vers le sud. Le vent entrainait de nombreux objets avec lui, notamment un journal d'attend d'il y a deux jours. Le News&Co vient s'aplatir contre le visage du petit garçon. Ce dernier l'enleva d'un coup et essaya d'avancer vers le petit papillon malgré la force du vent contraire. Le papillon s'envola et alla vers un escalier descendant dans les sous-sols de la ville. L'alarme retentit. La mère du petit garçon se retourna, affolée, et chercha son petit garçon du regard. "ADAM ! ADAM OU EST TU !?" "LUCY NE RESTE PAS LA ! RENTRONS A LA MAISON CHERIE." "NON ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE LES LAISSE PRENDRE MON BEBE !" La ville devient noir. Lucy partit en courant, cherchant dans toute la ville son enfant. "ADAM !". Le petit garçon suivit le papillon, descendis les marches en se tenant au mur. Il se retourna en entendant sa mère crier son nom malgré le fait que l'alarme retentissait toujours. "Maman ?". La ville sombra dans les ténèbres. /

Pov Marco.

Où est ce que je suis ? Cette folle m'avait ... Putain... Toute la nuit. Et après que je me réveil, je suis pommé dans le désert.

J'avançais dans le désert, un léger vent faisait voler tous les grains de sable autour de moi. Je décidai de m'envoler et de chercher Ace ou quelqu'un d'autre. Si je ne trouvais personne, je chercherai Alabasta et reviendrais avec Père et les autres pour tous les retrouver.

[...]

je survolais le désert depuis maintenant une heure et aperçu enfin une caravane.

Je me posa et hésita à entrer. Des petits bruits en émanait.

"Ta gueule kidd."

"je vois que t'aimes sa ..."

"putain ...arrête ou je vais ..."

"ou tu vas ? ..."

"tu sais très bien se que ... Se que je veux dire ..."

" et pourquoi j'arrêterai... ?"

"je vais te tuer kidd"

Ok ... Je vais peut-être les laisser tranquilles ... Je fis un marque sur le sol. Ainsi, quand je reviendrais, je saurais exactement où ils se trouvent.

Je repris mon envole et chercha de longues heures.

[...]

/"Maman ... Dis Maman ... Pourquoi on reçois plus le journal ? "sa mon chéri ... Rendors toi" Lucy embrassa son garçon sur le front et mis sa tête sur ses genoux, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Depuis de nombreuses heures maintenant elle se balançait sur sa chaise tout en regardant par delà la fenêtre. Les rues étaient devenues désertes. Seul deux hommes, un plus âgé que l'autre et avec de magnifiques cheveux roux, arpentaient les rues. Elle pris son enfant dans ses bras, le posa sur le fauteuil à côté et se leva près de la fenêtre. "ils doivent partirent, ne surtout pas rester là." elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la fenêtre quand l'alarme retentit une seconde fois. Elle referma immédiatement la fenêtre, pris une arme qu'elle cacha sous sa robe et ferma les rideaux. "Paix a leurs âmes."/

[...]

2hoo après que Marco soit partit de la caravane. Pov law.

La barre en fer à laquelle kidd et moi étions attaché céda en quelques secondes, nous libérant tout les deux.

_ tu aurais put faire sa avant ... Grommela Kidd en se massant le poignet.

_si je l'avais fait avant, il y a certaine chose que nous n'aurions pas faits. Répondis-je avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

Kidd comprit enfin et se mit lui aussi à rire.

Nous décendions ensemble de la caravane et vîmes une énorme marque au sol. "quand vous aurez finis, suivez la ligne, sa doit nous mener à Alabasta, je l'ai faite moi même. Marco"

_ o putain merde il nous a entendu !

[...]

pov Ace.

Je courrai comme un malade à travers les couloirs, explosant toutes les portes que je voyais, espérant trouver la sortie. L'ascenseur s'ouvra à nouveau. Je m'arrêta net. Je pouvais utiliser mon fruit du démon. J'allais l'E.X.P.L.O.S.E.R !je me retournais d'un coup et regarda l'ascenseur. Vide. Merde. Je ne bougeai pas. Il devait être là. C'était obligé. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de développer tous mes sens. L'odeur: comme d'habitude, son odeur de sang et d'acier. Toucher: je l'avais déjà touché. Carapace dure, dégoulinante d'une substance inconnue. Vue : les yeux fermés, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à sortir son visage de ma tête. Le gout : je ne l'avais jamais mangé et je ne préférais pas essayer ... L'écoute : je pouvait l'entendre à chaque fois qu'il déplaçait sa longue queue. Entendre ses muscles bougeaient.

J'ouvrais les yeux. LÀ ! Il tourna, se positionna derrière moi, souleva sa queue, me la planta dans le dos, me souleva du sol, me propulsa vers l'ascenseur, s'avança vers l'ascenseur, rentra dedans, appuya sur le bouton 1 et referma les portes.

Lui et moi, seuls, dans l'ascenseur.

.

.

.

Merci pour vos reviews je vais y répondre :

Lectrice (chap 7: Prologue2) : je ferais assez long et j'espère que se sera toujours aussi intéressant.

Miss sweat death (chap7 Prologue): oui je les tuerais aussi, mais quelques-uns.

Neko-chan (chap 8chap 1 renaissance) : pourquoi je m'arrête à Moment aussi critique ? Parce que je suis sadique :)

Ophelie-manga (chap 8 chap 1 renaissance) : il me semble que les lemons sont devenus interdits ...

Emma (chap 9 chap 2 l'alarme ) oui je poste assez vite je trouve par rapport à d'autre ... J'essaie de mettre le plus possible le yaoi en avant.

Zororonoa-kun (chap 9 chap 2 l'alarme ) la relation kidd et law va bien se développe je le promet ! Un autre bonus se sera quand j'aurais 100 reviews ou à la fin de la fic.

Si vous avez des questions sur la fic ou autre ... N'hésitez pas à demander et à laisser une p'tite review !


	11. Chapitre 4: le désert dans la brume

**Chapitre 4: le désert dans la brume. **

J'utilisai mes dernières forces et survolais la ville. Ses nombreux magasins, ses odeurs d'épices, les nombreuses personnes qui parcouraient la ville. Je volai au dessus de tout sa. Le phénix avait survécu.

Je me posai au milieu d'une place et m'assis sur un banc. Je regardai autour de moi. J'avais gagné. J'avais réussis à trouver la ville. J'étais vivant.

Je pris l'escargophone dans ma poche et composa le numéro de Père.

_ Allo ?

(Père, il est toujours vivant ! Mais moi je suis censé être mort ...)

_ J'appelle depuis Alabasta ... Je rentre bientôt à la maison. Fis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

_MARCO ?! Hurla Père.

L'escargophone émit un petit bruit.

_ Marco ? MARCO T'ES VIVANT ?! Hurla tout l'équipage.

_ oui. Je suis vivant les gars ...

[...]

pov Shanks:

La porte était en fait la porte qui donnait sur les terres autour de la ville. Comme si nous avions étaient chassés.

Cependant, le désert était nettement différent. Il y avait de la brume partout, des gens nous passaient à côté sans même nous parler ou nous répondre quand nous leurs parlions. Alors nous continuions notre chemin à chaque fois, essayant de regarder le moins de personne possible.

Nous marchions depuis 3h quand nous vîmes des ombres devant nous. Luffy fit craquer ses doigts et je mis ma main sur l'endroit où DEVAIT se trouver un sabre. Mais rien.

Je regardai devant et essayais de voir qui venait vers nous.

"Kidd, c'est même pas la peine de penser à sa !"

"et pourquoi ?"

"il est hors de question que je fasse sa !"

Les ombres se rapprochaient de nous. On pouvait voir un homme roux, comme moi, avec les cheveux relevés. Et un homme brun, avec un bonnet blanc et noir.

_Law,Kidd ! On est là ! Hurla Luffy.

Les deux hommes continuaient de marcher. Ils se rapprochaient et ne semblaient pas nous avoir vus.

"tu sais que t'es sexy comme sa"

Il se rapprochaient. Ils étaient maintenant devant nous. Lufy se bougea pour les laisser passés mais moi je restai devant Law.

"pour la dernière fois Kidd, c'est non !"

Law me passa au travers.

Kidd approcha sa main de Law, c dernier comprit tout de suite.

" Kidd, arrête sa tout de suite."

Les deux hommes continuèrent leurs route. Luffy leur courra après en ne cessant de crier leur nom.

_Luffy, sa ne sert à rien. Ils ne nous entendent pas.

_mais ... Pourquoi ?

_je sais pas ...

[...]

pov Ace :

Je fermai les yeux. Respire ... Respire. Il est là devant moi. Dans cet ascenseur. Il me regarde. Il se rapproche. Je suis coincés dans l'angle de l'ascenseur. Il met son visage contre le mien.

"Etage 6"

Il met ses griffes contre mon torse. Il se rapproche.

Etage 5

Il met ce qui lui sert de nez dans mes cheveux.

Il me serre de plus en plus contre lui.

Etage 4

Mon corps tout entier ne m'obéit plus. Il me contrôle. Il bouge légèrement sa queue.

Etage 3

Il appuie plus for sur mon torse avec ses griffes. Je saigne...

Etage 2

Je ne peux pas le cramer. Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas me lâcher non plus.

Etage 1

Il se relève d'un coup. Les portes s'ouvrent légèrement. Il appuie sur le bouton au dessus du 1. Les portes se

referment. Il me regarde. Je suis sur qu'il sourit.

Etage 2 ...

.

.

.

Voilà, oui c'est court. Mais vue que j'en la scène bonus des 100 reviews dans la tête, j'ai trooop envie de la faire mais bon. JE TIENS A PRECISER QUE POUR LES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE JE NE SUIS PAS EN MESURE DE LES CORRIGES POUR RAISONS PERSONNELLES. JE SAIS QU'IL Y EN A. JE M'EN EXCUSE. MAIS JE NE PEUT PAS LES CORRIGES.

Pour la scène bonus, se sera techniquement dans 1 ou 2 chapitre, sa dépend toujours des reviews. La scène bonus marquera aussi la fin de la fic. Alors SVP : mettez moi dans vos review le nom d'un perso de la fic pour que se soit lui qui soit dans la scène. Personnellement, je préfèrerais Ace mais bon c'est vous qui choisissez, alors svp, si vous mettez une review,marquez le nom du perso que vous voulez. Merci !


	12. Chapitre 5: Alabasta

**Chapitre 5: Alabasta.**

Pov law:

Law et kidd

Je regardais au dessus de moi, le ciel, le soleil, toujours aussi chaud, et un oiseau bleu volait vers nous. Marco...

Je regardais devant nous, le sable se mettait à bouger, des ombres apparaissaient devant nous. 15,35,78,123 ...des centaines de personnes. Un homme avec des cheveux blonds et un ours avançaient en tête de file. Killer, Bepo.

[...]

_maman ! Maman ! Je peux dire moi aux monsieur s'il t plaît? Demanda le petit garçon en pointant du doigt Shanks et Luffy.

_Bien sur mon chéri.

_ et ba ... VOUS ETES MORTS !

_ quoi ? Hurlèrent Shanks et Luffy en même temps.

_ notre ville est maudite, dès que quelqu'un mets un pied dedans, il meurt ... Nous avions oublié de vous dire ... Fis la mère (lucy)

_ vous venez jouer à la balançoire avec moi ? Demanda Le garçon en sautant sur place.

_ ouai ! Hurla Luffy en courant vers la balançoire.

_ ... Et marco ? Demanda shanks tout bas.

[...]

pov kidd:

Enfin ! J'ai retrouvé mon lit ! Je vais enfin pouvoir ...

20 ...

Dormir dedans, sa fait super longtemps

19 ...

Que j'ai pas dormis dans ce lit.

18 ...

Mais ...

17 ...

Et law ? C'est redevenu un

16...

Adversaire maintenant mais j'arrive pas à oublier

15...

Toutes nos nuits ensemble ...

14 ...

Pov law:

Je m'installai sur bepo ... Toujours aussi moelleux !

13 ...

Je fixai les gens qui passaient dans la rue près de mon "navire".

12...

Enfin un peux de civilisation

11...

Mais ... Et kidd ?

10 ...

Pov Shanks

Je fixai le ciel.

9...

Plus jamais je ne verrai MON PHOENIX volait ...

8 ...

Pov Marco

Je ne peux pas le laisser comme sa.

7...

Il faut que j'aille l'aider !

6...

Je m'envolai et partit en direction du désert.

5 ...

Pov Kidd :

Putain ...

4...

Pov law :

Et merde ...

3...

Pov shanks :

Tant pis, je n'aurais pas put lui dire que

2...

Kidd : connard de Law, maintenant je l'aime !

Law : et merde, pourquoi j'suis tomber amoureux de Kidd, quel con je fais.

Shanks: je n'aurais pas put lui dire que je l'aime.

Marco: Ace ...

1...

...

0...

BOUM !

[...] 3 jours plus tard. Dans le journal du matin:

"news ! C'est officiel ! La ville d'Alabasta est rayé de la carte. Après un énorme Buster Call de la part de la marine, la ville tout entière a explosé. Le nombre de victimes reste introuvable."

.

.

.

.

Voilà dernier chapitre de cette partie finis. Bien sur, j'espère que vous avez compris que l'article de journal donnait peut être place à une suite. Chose qui se passera dans ... Longtemps ! Voir pas du tout ... Cette partie était vraiment pour le yaoi, moins pour le suspens et tout ... J'espère que vous avez aimé.

IMPORTANT : la fanfic est finis. Comme promis : 1 bonus ... Non aller deux ! Un pour faire flipper et un pur yaoi. Couple déjà choisis : Marco X Ace. Et pour le bonus qui fera NORMALEMENT flipper : Ace toujours, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour moi désolé.

DESOLE POUR LES FAUTES, J'ECRIS SANS CORRECTEUR D'ORTHOGRAPHE ET JE N'AI PAS ENCORE PASSÉ LE BAC DE FRANÇAIS OU FAIT DES ETUDES SUPERIEURS DE FRANÇAIS DONC BA DÉSOLÉ FAUDRA FAIRE AVEC.

Et merci cette fic a dépassé les 80 reviews ! Ouiiiii ! Je vous aime ! Merciiiiiii !


	13. Bonus de fin n'1

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartiens.**

Note: suite à vos reviews (merciii !) j'ai décider de faire ce bonus avec Law plutôt qu'avec Ace. Heureux ?

Ce sera un truc qui NORMALEMENT doit vous tenir un peux en suspens et bien sur : un Law X Kidd.

Note 2: désolé pour les fautes, toujours pas de correcteur sur mon ordi ...

Note 3: idée venue en regardant Saw ... Encore une fois : RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT !

Bonus 1 :

Law ouvrit les yeux. Le den den mushi sonna. Law était allongé sur un table, les pieds et mains liées.

Il prit le den den mushi et écouta.

"Trafalgar Law, durant toutes vos aventures avec les aliens et dans le désert d'Alabasta, vous avez caché vos sentiments. Je vous offre l'opportunité de tout changer.

Vous êtes actuellement allongé sur une table d'opération. Au dessus de vous se trouve tout un mécanisme. Vous êtes chirurgien, je le sait. Vous avez deux possibilités :

Soit vous décidez de continuer votre carrière dans la chirurgie, soit vous décidez de sauver la personne que vous aimez: Eustass Kidd.

A côté de vous se trouve une machine. Si vous placez vos mains dedans, elles sont immédiatement broyé et ainsi, la hache se trouvant au dessus de la tête du capitaine Kidd ne tombera pas. Choisissez : vos mains pour la chose que vous aimez le plus.

Vous avez 30 secondes."

Pov Law :

_ merde ! KIDD ! REVEILLE TOI ! Hurlais-je.

Rien

29

Absolument rien, aucune réponse.

28

Je regardais les machines destinées à broyer mes mains.

27

Je ne pouvais pas faire sa. Je ne pouvais pas choisir entre Kidd et la chirurgie.

26

Putain

25

L'un des câbles retenant La hache céda: plus que trois.

24

J'avais peur.

23

Je regardais les machines. J'avança une main tremblante vers la machine.

22

Je mit ma main droite dedans.

21

La machine descendis doucement... Très doucement.

20

Je mis mon autre main dans l'autre machine.

19

Les machines commençaient à toucher mes doigts.

18

Je les enlevais d'un coup. Je ne pouvais pas faire sa.

17

_ KIDD !

16

Les machines s'étaient stoppés.

15

Je remis mes mains dedans.

14

Je les sentais descendre tout doucement ...

13

Elles broyaient mes doigts.

12

_ AAAAAA !

11

Le sang commença à couler de part et d'autre de la machine.

10

Le deuxième câble lâcha.

09

Plus que un.

08

Mes doigts étaient toujours compressaient par les machines.

07

Dans un dernier bruit, les lames se refermèrent entre elles, aplatissant ma main droite pour de bon.

06

_ AAAAAA !

05

J'étais trempé de sueur.

04

Il ne restait que quelques secondes pour ma main gauche.

03

La machine se stoppa avant d'avoir put se refermer.

02

_ DESCEND PUTAIN !

01

Le dernier câble lâcha.

00

Je tirais un coup sec.

La hache tomba.

Je m'arracha la main gauche et sauva Kidd à la dernière seconde.

.

.

.

Court, très court ba oui c'est un bonus pas un chapitre. Sa fait pas trop peur en fait pas du tout c'est juste un peux gore avec une touche de yaoi.

Pour le dernier bonus, je ne sais pas si je fais un pur yaoi avec lime et tout. Si je fais un yaoi avec un peu de suspens.

Si je fais un truc avec du suspens, avec Ace mais sans yaoi.

A vous de choisir.

Si vous voulez un couple se sera OBLIGATOIREMENT un Law x kidd. Ba oui c'est le pairing de cette fic donc bon...

PAS DE LEMON CAR JE CROIS QUE LES LEMONS SONT DEVENUES INTERDITS ET SI C'EST PAS LE GAS BA J'AI PAS ENVIE DE PERDRE CETTE FI DONC TANT PIS.

Merci spécialement à Zororonoa-kun qui me laisse pleins de petites reviews trop gentilles :3 ^o^. Abiss672


	14. Bonus de fin n'2

**Bonus 2: **

"Vous venez de me prouvez que vous teniez à Kidd plus qu'à la chirurgie. Cependant, je veux voir vos limites. Choisissez. Bepo ou Kidd. La clé qui se trouve dans la boîte en verre au dessus de vous permet d'ouvrir les deux boîtes dans lesquelles se trouvent votre second et le capitaine Kidd. Cependant, les deux boîtes sont reliées par un dispositif. Si vous appuyez sur la poignée d'une des boîte, l'autre explosera et la personne qui se trouve dedans avec.

Faîtes le bon choix. Vous avez 3 mn et se serra la fin de ce jeu."

Le compteur se mit en route. Law regarda au dessus de lui la boîte en verre. Il ne pouvait pas choisir entre Bepo et Kidd. C'était impossible.

_ BORDEL ! ENFOIRE T'ES OU ? ARRETE AVEC TES JEUX A LA CON.

Le compteur stoppa. Il passa de 2mn45 à 1mn23.

_ O PUTAIN.

Bepo et Kidd étaient devant lui. Dans cette boîte.

1mn

Law regarda ses mains pleines de sang, les os broyés.

55 secondes

Si il ne pouvait pas sauver les deux, il en sauverait un.

50 secondes.

Il regarda partout autour de lui. Une porte en fer, les deux boîtes et plusieurs barres en fer.

45 secondes.

Il ne pouvait pas exploser la boîte en verre pour attraper la clé avec ses mains, elles étaient totalement mortes.

40 secondes

Il attrapa la barre en fer avec une de ses mains, hurlant de douleur et la balança vers la boîte en verre.

30 secondes

La boîte en verre ne reçu aucune fissure. La barre de fer retomba quelques mètres plus loin.

25 secondes.

_ PUTAIN !

23 secondes.

Law couru le plus vite possible pour reprendre la barre en fer.

20 secondes

Il la lança une dernière fois.

15 secondes

La barre en fer explosa la boîte, projetant des morceaux de verre dans toutes la salle. Ainsi que sur le visage du Supernova.

10 secondes.

Law plongea à terre, saisit la clé et se poste devant les deux boîtes.

9

_ Qui ?

8

_ Qui ?...

7

...

6

_QUI BORDEL ? Hurla Law

5

...

4

Law avança une main tremblante vers la serrure.

3

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du brun.

2

Il mit la clé dans la serrure.

1

Tourna la poignée. L'autre boîte explosa.

BOOM.

_ JE SUIS DESOLE ! Hurla Law en larme.

Il tomba à genou, mis ses mains pleines de sang sur son visage et pleura. Pendant de longues minutes, Law pleura.

Il était mort.

Kidd était mort.

Bepo était allongé à côté de lui.

_ JE SUIS DESOLE KIDD !

.

.

.

.

Voilà, dernier bonus, très en retard. Toujours pas de correcteur d'orthographe désolé.

Désolé si vous préféreriez que Law choisisse Kidd mais il avait passé son aventure entière à la recherche du One Piece avec Bepo donc ...

Bref merci pour toutes vos reviews tout au long de cette longues fic. Plus de bonus. A par si j'arrive à 100 reviews, comme promis.

Si des gens veulent une troisième partie très bien, mais pas tout de suite.

Et dîtes moi dans quel contexte : une forêt, les montagnes ou je sais pas où ... Choisissez! toutes vos reviews seront ... "étudié".

Bye et merci d'avoir lut. Abiss672


	15. Bonus 100 reviews !

Bonus des 100 reviews même si il n'y en a que 99

Pov law

**Je me relevai d'un coup. 3h08. Je regardais tout autour de moi, dans mon lit, Kidd à mes côtés qui dormait paisiblement. **

Je fixai la fenêtre à ma gauche. Les feuilles des arbres dansaient au rythme du vent.

...

Je l'avais vue. J'en étais sur. Quelqu'un était passé près de la fenêtre.

...

""cric""

"je m'en vais de bon matin, livrer le bon rhum de binks ..."

Le den den mushi s'était allumé tout seul, chantonnant tranquillement la chanson de Binks.

Je refermai mon emprise sur les draps du lit. Des gouttes de sueurs ruisselaient le long de mon dos. Je fixai toujours la fenêtre. Les feuilles continuaient de danser.

Kidd grogna dans son sommeil.

""chuis un pirate ...""

Je poussais les draps de mon lit, mis mes pieds par terre et m'approcha du den den mushi.

J'approcha une main tremblante vers ce putain d'escargot.

"" yohohoho ! Yohohoho""

J'appuyais dessus. Impossible de le faire taire.

Une ombre passa derrière la fenêtre. Je me raidis. L'escargot ne cessait de me fixai. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. La grotte, le désert... Tout cela m'avaient rendu parano. Dès que quelque chose bougeait près de moi je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'avais tout le temps peur. Je suis pathétique.

Je me retournai vers le lit. Kidd. Sans lui, je me serrai retiré une balle depuis longtemps.

Je regardai la porte.

""criiiiiii""

La porte s'ouvrait toute seule. Je serrai les points. Une autre ombre venait de passer près de la fenêtre et CETT PUTAIN DE PORTE C'ETAIT OUVERTE TOUTE SEULE !

_ kidd.

""BOOOM""

_ KIIIIIIIDD ! Hurlais-je.

Quelque chose m'avait attrapé la jambe et me tirer vers la salle de bain.

Kidd se leva d'un coup et couru vers moi. Je voyais ces yeux, je me faisait tirer mais par rien. Il allait passer la porte de la chambre quand celle-ci se referma d'un coup, à clé, enfermant Kidd dans la chambre.

_ LAW ! Hurla kidd en essayant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Je me retrouvai propulsé dans la salle de bain.

Les bougies s'enflammèrent d'un coup. Sur le miroir en face, il y avait des traces de main en sang. Le ventilateur se mit tout seul en route. Je regardai ma cheville. Des griffures énormes entourés ma cheville droite. Celle que la chose avait attrapé.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à nouveau. Je n'entendais plus Kidd dans la chambre. Je sortis doucement, la porte se referma aussitôt derrière moi.

J'avançais dans les couloirs dans le noir. Une bougie se trouvait sur le meuble près d'un tableau. Je la pris et essaya de voir ce qui m'entourait. Rien. Le noir. L'horloge devant moi.

""tic,tac,tic,tac ""

Je déambulait dans les couloirs en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

J'approchai de l'escalier. Je restai devant quelques secondes et descendis la première marche.

...

_ KIIIIID !

La chose venait de m'agripper la cheville à nouveau,et me faisant tomber dans les escaliers à une vitesse hallucinante. Je me prenais toutes les marches dans la gueule.

_ LACHE MOI ENFOIRÉ !

Une fois les escaliers finit, la chose qui m'agrippait resserra son emprise sur ma cheville, faisant craquer quelques os au passage. Je poussai de petits cris de douleur. L'immense porte d'entré s'ouvra d'un coup, je passa au travers en à peine une seconde. J'étais hors de la maison et je n'entendais toujours pas Kidd. La chose continuer à me tirer. J'essayais de me stopper en accrochant tout les objets possible mais la chose était beaucoup trop rapide et puissante. Elle m'emmena derrière la maison.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit d'un coup. La chose me propulsa à l'intérieur d'un coup, me faisant tomber dans les escaliers de la cave. La porte de celle-ci se referma d'un coup, me plongeant dans le noir complet.

Une .. Non ... Deux, trois ... Six respirations à côtés de moi.

_ KIIIIIIID !

"" je m'en vais de bon matin, livrer le bon rhum de binks. Les vagues dansent et je chevauche les flots au gré du vent ... ""

.

.

.

Voilà ! Le bonus des 100 reviews comme promis même si il n'y a pas exactement 100 reviews. Des fautes d'orthographes, oui je sais mais toujours pas de correcteur désolé (ordi de merde).

J'espère qu'il vous a au moins fait un minimum peur du moins plus que celui des 50 reviews parce que sinon...

Pour ceux qui trouve que les perso sont OOC, m'était vous à leur place et on va voir si vous pouvez garder votre calme Légendaire après avoir passé des jours dans une grotte remplis d'aliens et d'autres trucs du genre (ce que je ne vous souhaite pas)

En tout cas merci parce que si il y a ce bonus ses bien grâce à vous et à vos reviews ! Merciii je vous aime !

(pour la partie trois j'ai une vague idée de l'endroit, en faite il y en aura deux ) Abiss672.


	16. Le commencement

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos petites reviews sa me fait très plaisir. Ce chapitre ce n'est pas le prologue de la partie trois comme prévue, c'est un chapitre spécial où je vous montre comment tout à commencé.

Il y aura quelques Oc mais pas de Mary Shue promis !

AUSSI JE TIENS A DIRE ! Un des oc s'appelle Amandine. C'est un Oc appartenant a Hermione Jane Rogue qui a gentiment accepté de me le prêter ! Donc rien ne m'appartiens et, allez faire un tour du côté de ses fics elles sont géniales ;)

Bref commençons. (l'Oc s'appelant Lucy est bien la vraie )

Le commencement :

_ Alexandre va te mettre au lit ! Ordonna sa mère.

Alexandre posa ses jouets part terre et couru à l'étage.

Il passa a la salle de bain, se brossa vite fait les dents et repartit se coucher.

[...] 2h08

La chambre du petit garçon était toute noire. Alexandre ne dormait pas, il était assis sur son lit, les genoux près du torse et les bras croisé autour de ses jambes. Il fixai depuis 20 mn la porte de sa chambre maintenant.

Celle ci s'ouvrit légèrement. Un léger sifflement se fit entendre. Alexandre se leva de son lit et partit à travers les couloirs.

[...]

_ y a quelqu'un ? Demanda le petit garçon en tremblant .

Le sifflement continue. La curiosité du petit garçon le poussait à aller voir d'où provenait le sifflement. Il continua de courir à travers la forêt, ne faisant absolument pas attention au froid l'environnent. Il ne s'était muni que d'une simple lampe.

Le sifflement se faisait de plus en plus fort, Alexandre accéléra le pas jusqu'à arriver devant un vieux bâtiment.

Il commença à s'approcher de la porte principale.

Un bruit semblable au couinement d'un chien interpella le petit garçon. Le chien continua de gratter à la porte espérant l'ouvrir puis, plus rien. Plus aucun bruit.

_ chien chien ? Demanda le petit garçon âgé d'à peine 6 ans ET DEMIE.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bâtiment.

[...] 4h08

_ Ted ! Réveille toi ! Fit la jeune mère en bousculant son mari pour qu'Il se réveil.

_ lucy ! Vas-y toi je suis déjà allé la dernière fois. C'est pas normal qu'il fasse autant de cauchemar. Répondit Ted en se passant une main sur me visage et en essayant de se rendormir.

_ c'est pas sa ! J'ai entendue quelqu'un partir, j'ai vérifié dans la chambre d'Alexandre, il n'est plus là ! Fit Lucy en éclatant en sanglot.

_ pourquoi t'es pas aller voir dans le jardin ! Demanda Ted un peux en colère mais complètement réveillé.

_ JE SUIS ENCEINTE TED ! SI T'ES PAS CONTENT T'AVAIS QU'A TE RETENIR SE SOIR LA! Maintenant tu assumes. Répondit la femme en replongeant dans son li et en chuchotant au bébé dans son ventre.

[...]

_ ALEXANDRE ! Hurla son père.

Cela faisait une demie heure que Ted recherchait son fils.

_ ALEXANDRE !

_ PAPA ! AU SECOUR !

Ted commença à courir le plus vite possible vers le cri de son fils.

_ PAPA !

Il arriva finalement devant un grand bâtiment. Il courra vers la porte principale et la défonça. Il alluma sa lampe.

Les murs étaient noirs, des choses beaucoup plus grosse que des cafards se promenait dessus.

_Merde ! Chuchota le blond.

Il replaça sa lampe torche devant lui, essayant d'éclairer le moins possible les murs, les choses dessus semblant être réactives a la lumière.

_ alexandre ! Chuchota ted !

Il continua de marcher ainsi le long des couloirs noirs. Après quelques minutes, il arriva devant une grande porte.

Il tourna doucement la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il reprit sa lampe et rentra dans la pièce.

_ Alexandre ! Chuchota son père.

_ papa ! Cria son fils.

_ alexandre t'es où ?

""clac, clac, clac. Boom.""

La lumière s'alluma d'un coup. La salle étai remplie de machine. Ted se retourna d'un coup espérant voir ma personne qui avait allumé la lumière.

Une jeune femme.

_ Amandine ?

Des centaines de chose semblables à ce qui se trouvaient sur le mur tout à l'heure entrèrent dans la pièce en courant faisant claquer leur queue au sol.

Amandine se plaça derrière la porte. Elle éteignit la lumière, appela son chien qui partit des bras d'Alexandre et referma la porte.

_ la partie peut commencer. Chuchota Amandine.

Booom.

_ nooon ! Au secours ! À L'AIDE ! Hurla le père.

_ PAPA ! Y A QUELQUE CHOSE QUI ME TIEN LE BRAS !

Boom.

[...]

" ici c'est la folie sur cette île où une jeune femme vient d'accoucher. Elle aurai demander de l'aide à la marine pour l'aider à accoucher, e il semblerait que plusieurs choses non humaines seraient dans la maison! Les quelques marines qui étaient venus aider à l'accouchement ont tous étaient propulsés par la fenêtre et le médecin de l'île affirme qu'ils seraient mort mordus par des bêtes extrêmement féroces. Loin de se que nous pouvons avoir sur notre île. Le mystère reste donc entier et nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi et comment c'est choses qui semble être des démons comme l'a dit un des marine avant de mourir, son arrivé dans cette ville.

Ce tragique accident nous rappelle donc celui sur cette même île, le fils et le mari de la femme enceinte retrouvés tous les deux dans un vieux bâtiment dans la forêt, eux aussi mordus.

C'était un article de Claire Jones pour le journal News."

.

.

.

Voilà maintenant vous savez comment tout a commencé. Désolé toujours pas de correcteur d'orthographe.

Je compte faire une autre fic avec seulement l'équipage de barbe blanche et qui normalement devrait aussi être dans le même genre. Bref ! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Reviews ? S'il vous plait je n'en ai plus beaucoup ... :(

Prochain chapitre : prologue partie 3 qui sera aussi la dernière. Promis.


	17. Prologue 3

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartiens ! Merci pour vos reviews.

Prologue 3.

"Shanks, on peut y aller steuplé ?"

_ Bonjour ma petite ! Tu veu essayer de gagner cette peluche ?

_ Dîtes Monsieur, vous n'auriez pas vue ces messieurs ?

" Merde Kidd ... Là-bas !"

_ Venez essayer mon stand de tire ! Vois pourrez gagner un prix !

" Boom... Sa s'est fait ..."

_ Madame, vous avez vue ces messieurs ?

" Kidd bordel TU FAIS QUOI ?"

_ Alicia tu les as trouvé ?

"ferme les yeux et tais toi ."

_ oui ils son là ! On peut commencer le jeu ...

" o putain ! Ils ne nous lacheront jamais !"

_ L'un d'entre eux est devenue fou, il les tuent un par un, nous n'avons même pas besoin de nous salir les doigts ! Nous pouvons jouer à la poupée tranquilles !


	18. Dernier chapitre

**Chapitre 1 partie 3 **

Et accessoirement dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et vraiment le dernier cette fois ... Toujours pas de correcteur sur mon ordi désolé ...

Chapitre 1:

" C'est officiel, nous avons retrouvé ce matin même les corps de plusieurs célèbres pirates: Eustass Kidd, Marco le Phénix, Portgas D Ace ainsi que Shanks le roux. Ces 4 pirates sont décédés suite à l'explosion de l'île d'Alabasta. Les corps de Monkey D Luffy ainsi que Trafalgar Law reste introuvable pour le moment."

[...]

POV LAW

Les bruits arrivèrent vers mes oreilles. Quelque chose me tirait la joue. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, le soleil était au plus bas mais sa luminosité était incroyable. Du sable s'était étalés sur mes joues et le mouvement des vagues sur mes jambes me rafraichissaient légèrement.

_ Law ! Réveil toi ! Ordonna Luffy en continuant de tripoter ma joue.

_ ... Luffy ...? On est où ? Demandais je d'une faible voix.

_ Après l'explosion d'Alabasta, on a étaient projetés dans la mer. Là nous avons tous perdus connaissance et quand je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure il n'y avait que toi ... M'expliqua Chapeau de paille, les yeux légèrement dans le vide.

_ Et les autres ? Ils sont où ?

_ ... Ils sont morts.

[...]

_ ACEEEE ! Hurla Luffy.

Luffy n'arrêtait pas de se cogner contre les arbres en se répétant que c'était de sa faute si Ace était mort. Il était vraiment bruyant et quelques animaux de la forêt commençaient à s'agiter.

_ ACEEEE !

_ Luffy, reste tranquille ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a sur cette île et on est trop faible pour pouvoir ce battre.

_ JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ ! QU'EST CE QUE FOUS FOUTEZ LÀ ? VOUS ETES VENUES PILLER MON ILE ? Hurla un homme qui avait surgi de la forêt quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait deux armes dans ses mains.

On ne pouvait pas se battre contre lui. Je l'ai reconnu, c'est un célèbre chasseur de prime...

Je pris le bras de Luffy et le tira dans la forêt. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps plongeant l'île dans le noir totale sauf avec le feu que nous avons fait, que j'ai fait !

Nous courrions le plus vite possible dans la forêt. Le chasseur de prime nous courrait après et sembler mieux s'y retrouve que nous dans cette forêt noire.

Be pris le bras de Luffy et le plaqua contre un arbre. Je pressa la paume de ma main sur sa bouche, essayant de stopper ses sanglots pour essayer d'échapper à ce gars.

_ je sais que vous êtes là ! Ne vous cachez pas ... Chuchota le chasseur de prime d'une voix de velours.

Nos respirations se faisait de plus en plus irrégulières, de la sueur ne cessait de couler le long de notre dos.

_ je sais que vous êtes là !

...

_ revenez !

...

_ oh ! Je vous aies trouvé !

Boom.

[...]

_ Dîtes monsieur, vous allez bien ? Demanda une petite fille en me touchant la joue.

_ heu ... Où je suis ? Demandais-je un peux perdu.

_ vous êtes au parc d'attraction ! On m'a demandé de vous réveiller ... Répondit la jeune fille en resserrant son nounours contre elle.

_ me réveillé ?

La jeune fille donna une petite baffe à Law.

[...]

_ vous êtes d'accord ? Demanda la femme.

_ heu je ...

Je tombai d'un coup. Devant moi la grotte, Kidd et tous les autres.

_ bon, venez. Ordonna Lucy.

Elle accrocha sa corde à ma taille nous reliant tous mes deux.

_ c'est partis ! Je vous rappelle les règles ...

_ où est ce que nous allons ? Demandais je ayant peur de comprendre la situation.

_ vous m'avez demandé de vous accompagner au fond de cette grotte parce que vous pensez que le One piece se trouve au fond. Je ne pense pas qu'il y soit mais c'est mon boulot et je vous emmènerais au fond de cette grotte.

" o putain"

.

.

.

.

Voilà ! Fic finit j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez compris ce dernier chapitre. En fait depuis le début il rêvait et là il va retourner dans cette grotte.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews tout au long de cette fic ! Merciiii


End file.
